Эпизод 1: Пробуждение/Сценарий
Данная статья является сценарием первого эпизода "Пробуждение" в Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Пролог Хлоя Прайс, стоя на железнодорожных путях и одета в черный капюшон, несколько раз хлопая зажигалкой, зажигает сигарету. Она глубоко вздыхает, затем вынимая сигарету изо рта, дышит дымом. Поезд приближается к ней. Хлоя еще раз прикуривает сигарету, прежде чем позволить ей упасть на рельсы. В последние секунды она выпрыгивает из путей, наблюдая как проезжает поезд, затем снимает капюшон и смотрит на лесопилку напротив нее. Хлоя: (мысленно) Не верится, что "Firewalk" дают концерт на старой лесопилке. Да, мать твою! Мать прибьет меня, если узнает, что я тут была. Хлоя начинает бежать и перепрыгивает через забор, затем разворачивается, чтобы показать ему двойной средний палец. Затем она подходит к мельнице. Хлоя: Твою мать. Прекрасное место. Вход в старую мельницу Хлоя: (мысленно) Чтобы попасть внутрь, придется пройти через ту дверь. Конфликт между двумя мужчинами Мужчина № 1: That's exactly your problem. издевка Meaning you. Yeah, YOUR problem. Not mine. издевка I know your kind. I know your bullshit excuses too. издевка Maybe I should slap those excuses out of you. Мужчина № 2: But...i- it really wasn't my fault. Мужчина № 1: You're always blaming everyone else but yourself. Необязательный разговор с мужчинами Хлоя: (мысленно) Этим парням не помешало бы уединиться. "Мужчина №1" толкает "Мужчину №2", после чего указывает на него. "Мужчина №1" дает пощечину "Мужчине №2". Хлоя: (мысленно) Или нет. Черт. Мужчина №1: (Хлое) А ты не лезь не в свое дело. Второй конфликт между двумя мужчинами Мужчина №2: 'I understand, I understand, really, an- and it won't ever happen again, I swear! You can trust me, I promise. I really get it now, I- I do. 'Мужчина №1: 'Do you? Because trust with me is earned in ACTIONS, not words. Got it? 'Разговор с вышибалой Вышибала: Вам помочь, мисс? Хлоя: ему свой паспорт Ты должен меня пропустить, вот, сам погляди! Мне уже можно. Вышибала: его Неплохая подделка, малышка, но ты пытаешься прыгнуть выше головы. Сделай себе одолжение, проваливай. Вышибала бросает паспорт Хлои на землю. Хлоя поднимает его и уходит. Хлоя: ''(мысленно)'' Нельзя позволить ему вытирать об меня ноги. Может, вернуться и опустить его? Или поискать что-то, что может его убедить? Второй разговор с вышибалой Вышибала: Боже, опять? Ну чего тебе, малышка? Лесопилка.= Хлоя: Это же старая лесопилка, да? Я слышала, тут сегодня выступают "Firewalk". Они круты. Вышибала: ''на входную дверь'' Не-а. Хлоя: 'Издеваешься? 'Вышибала: 'Думаю, тебе стоит уйти. |-|Твой байк.= 'Хлоя: Это твой байк стоит? Вышибала: 'Ага. 'Хлоя: 'Он, эм.. довольно крутой. 'Вышибала: 'Ну, спасибо... Это все? |-|Уйти.= 'Хлоя: Nevermind. away Вышибала: Yeah, keep walking. |-|Сейчас же пропусти меня.= Перепалка с вышибалой Хлоя: ''(мысленно)'' Надо убедить этот шпингалет недоделанный, что не отступлю, пока он не пропустит меня внутрь. Хлоя: Ты что, не помнишь, каково это - быть подростком? Я всего лишь на группу хочу посмотреть! Вышибала: Я думал, мы уже все порешали. В кроватку-то не пора? - Не пора в кроватку.= Хлоя: Я не сплю. Сон для слабаков. Вышибала: Миленько. Но я все равно тебя не знаю. - Сделай одолжение= Хлоя: Come on, bro! Do me a solid, yo! Вышибала: Stop being cute and just split. }} - Я не "миленькая".= Хлоя: Взгляни на меня. Разве я “миленькая”? Или все же по мне видно, что я надеру тебе задницу? Вышибала: Окей, малышка, я понял, что ты жесткая. - Миленько - это относительно.= Хлоя: Котятки на мопедах - вот это миленько. А я скорее... Рыжая Соня на немецком танке. Вышибала: Окей, малышка, я понял, что ты жесткая. }} - Ну и ладно. Сама проберусь.= Хлоя: You know what? I don’t need your permission. I’ll find my own way inside. Вышибала: Girls like you get chewed up in there. - Я тебе не малышка!= Хлоя: I am not a damn kid! Other things I’m not: young lady. Kiddo. Chicka. Sweetcakes. Вышибала: Такую девочку как ты, я там защитить не смогу. }} - Девочки рулят.= Хлоя: Girls? Girls kick ass, you idiot. I can take care of myself. Вышибала: Мой босс прибьет меня, если я тебя пропущу. - Цветочки на твоем байке?= Хлоя: Такой девочке как ты, с милыми цветочками на байке, не стоит учить меня, что делать. Вышибала: Это традиционный самоанский!.. смех Послушай. Мой босс решает, кого пускать, сечешь? - А мне не страшно.= Хлоя: Это мое дело, что со мной случится. Сама об этом позабочусь. Вышибала: (сердито) Мой босс прибьет меня, если я тебя пропущу. }} - Закрой на это глаза.= Хлоя: Да просто закрой на это глаза. Никто не узнает! К тому же, меня все любят. Я прикольная. Вышибала: Прикольные люди тут получают по мордасам. - На хер боссов.= Хлоя: Боссы сосут! Пошли этого придурка и его правила подальше, чувак! Вышибала: Да, ты прикольная. Но дело не в этом. }} - ПНХ= Хлоя: Знаешь, ведь "прикольная", не скажешь без... П-шел и Н-ах! Вышибала: Being mean won't get you anywhere, kid. - Ты слишком стараешься.= Хлоя: Чувак, да расслабься уже. Так стараешься, что сейчас лопнешь. Вышибала: Продолжай давить, и посмотри, до чего это тебя доведет. }} - Засунь свои чувства подальше.= Хлоя: Я что, задела твои чувства? Теперь побежишь домой, и слопаешь ведро мороженного, рыдая в темноте? Вышибала: You know, Damon would probably get a kick out of you... - Ты серьезно напялил этот браслет?= Хлоя: Oh hey, Bowser called. He wants his jewelry back. Вышибала: You know, Damon would probably get a kick out of you... }} - Help me out here!= Хлоя: I’m... running out of witty things to say, so how’s this: you suck. Now get out of my way! The bouncer won't let Chloe inside. - Damon Shmamon.= Хлоя: Damon? Do I give a shit about what he thinks? Let’s see... nope! The bouncer will let Chloe inside. }} - Хлоя проигрывает= Вышибала: Why can't you get it through your thick skull that you're not- Хлоя: What's wrong? Don't know how to- Вышибала: If you'll let me finish, you'll understand that- Хлоя: Understand what? That you're a pathetic- Вышибала: You're not getting in! Now get the hell out of here! Хлоя: (мысленно) Great. Now how am I going to get inside? Хлоя: (мысленно) Maybe there's another way in around here. There's got to be another entrance nearby. Chloe goes to the dog kennel near the bikes and moves it to the backdoor. '' 'Хлоя:' ''(мысленно) This thing's heavier than it looks. Chloe gets up on the dog kennel and opens the door's latch. Хлоя: (мысленно) Score. }} Панк-клуб Хлоя заходит через входную дверь= Хлоя: (мысленно) Мощно! Питбуль лает на Хлою. Хлоя: ' Блядь! 'Мужчина: ' Дилия! Ко мне. 'Хлоя: ' Милая собачка. |-|Хлоя заходит через заднюю дверь= ''Питбуль не лает на Хлою. '''Хлоя: (мысленно) Просто следуй за огнями и музыкой. Скорее бы дойти и оттянуться! 'Необязательный разговор с владельцем Питбулля' Хлоя: ' Как ее зовут? 'Мужчина: ' Дилия. ''Хлоя наклоняется вниз и гладит питбуля. 'Мужчина: ' Обычно ей люди не нравятся. 'Хлоя: ' (встает) Ага, как и мне. Необязательный разговор с продавцом футболок - Хлоя попыталась взять футболку= Хлоя подбегает к футболке, пытаясь взять её, и продавец ударяет её руку. Продавец: Двадцать баксов, крошка. Хлоя: Двадцать баксов?! Это грабеж. И не зови меня "крошкой". Продавец: Ладно. Двадцать баксов, воровка. Хлоя: (мысленно) Этот чувак - мудак. Чтобы заполучить футболку, мне нужно проявить изобретательность. }} Хлоя решает заполучить футболку= Хлоя подходит к автомобилю продавца. Хлоя: (мысленно) Мне жаль, чувак. Возможно, тебе не стоило завышать цену. Хлоя отпускает ручник и автомобиль скользит вниз. Продавец: Твою мать. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Да ладно! Продавец разговаривает с водителем грузовика. Хлоя: (мысленно) Спасибо за участие. Мудак. Хлоя: (беря футболку) О да. Сладкий аромат победы. Хлоя видит коробку с деньгами возле футболок. Хлоя: (мысленно) Да там... Баксов двести! - Оставить= Хлоя: (мысленно) Not worth it. These guys might burn me at the stake. }} 'Разговор с неприятными парнями' Хлоя видит толпу и пытается протолкнуться через нее. Хлоя: (мысленно) Погнали. Хлоя терпит неудачу, пробираясь через толпу и ударяяюсь об мужчину, проливая его пиво. Хлоя: (мысленно) Твою мать. Парень: Эй, ты как? Хлоя: Я в порядке. Парень: Расслабься, ты в меня врезалась, забыла? - Послать.= Хлоя: Отъебись, чувак. Парень: Ты что, не знаешь, кто я? сигаретным дымом прямо на лицо Хлои Хлоя: Не-а. И мне похер. }} Парень: Дай знать, что из этого получится. Парень № 2: Сука! Хлоя показывает им средний палец и уходит. Хлоя: (мысленно) Так, через мошпит не пройти. Ладно. Хлоя смотрит на лестницу возле входа. Хлоя: (мысленно) Возможно, сверху откроется лучший вид 'Разговор с Фрэнком' Хлоя: Йоу, Фрэнк! Фрэнк: Привет... Хлоя: (глядя на него со смущенным взглядом) Хлоя. Фрэнк: Я знаю, как тебя зовут, тупица. Ты берешь у меня траву каждый месяц вот уже год. Только гляньте на этот наряд. Заклепки? Ты перестаралась. Что ты вобще здесь делаешь? - Хлоя еще не попыталась пройти через толпу= Хлоя: Пришла посмотреть на "Firewalk", чувак. Они рулят. }} Фрэнк: Где ты вобще узнала про эту тусовку? Хлоя: Хах, в интернете, где же еще? Фрэнк: Серьезно? Сраные детишки... Как насчет травки...= Хлоя: Ладно, у тебя есть че? Мне бы не помешало снять напряжение. Фрэнк: Конечно. Как только вернешь мне должок в 175 баксов. - Сделаешь одолжение?= Хлоя: Может, сделаешь одолжение? Ты же знаешь, я не обману. Фрэнк: Нет уж. Я усвоил урок еще в прошлый раз. Деньги вперед. - Вот деньги.= Хлоя: Прибавь пакетик травки, и мы в расчете? Фрэнк: (быстро встает и берет деньги) Ты чего размахалась такими деньжищами? Ты вообще врубаешь мозг, прежде чем что-то сделать? Хлоя: Не-а. Так где моя трава? Фрэнк: (давая ей травку) И больше никаких займов. Я тебе не сраная свинка-копилка. Хлоя: (беря травку) Ты хороший человек, Фрэнк. Фрэнк: Нет, отнюдь. А теперь отвали, Прайс. Ты мне на нервы действуешь. }} |-|Do you come here a lot?= Хлоя: So...you come here a lot, or... Frank: Yeah. Хлоя: Right, it's cool. Frank: I'm really glad you approve. |-|Куда ведет эта лестница?= Хлоя: Куда ведет эта лестница? Фрэнк: Эм, наверх? Хлоя: Очень информативно, Фрэнк. Я имею в виду, сверху группу будет лучше видно? Фрэнк: Откуда, на хрен, мне знать? Ступени наверх сгнили к чертям, ясно? Никто туда не поднимается. Хлоя: Ясно. |-|Не знаешь, кого я разозлила?= Хлоя: Видел парня, в которого я врезалась? Вел себя так, будто я должна знать, кто, черт побери, он такой. Фрэнк: Ах да. Я его знаю. Работает на Дэймона. - Хлоя не увидела граффити с Дэймоном Мэрриком= Хлоя: Какого Дэймона? Фрэнк: Это его место. Он... мой друг. }} |-|Увидимся.= Хлоя: Увидимся. Фрэнк: Как скажешь. 'Второй этаж' Хлое удается подняться на второй этаж и увидеть группу. Хлоя: Блядь, да! Наконец-то удалось, поверить не могу! Хлоя радуется и танцует, после чего ложится на пол и начинает пританцовывать ногами. Через несколько секунд, парень, с которым она столкнулась раньше, и его друг пришли, чтобы противостоять ей. Парень № 1: (указывая пальцем на лицо) Ты пролила мое пиво, сучка. Хлоя встает с пола. Хлоя: Тебе стоит быть осторожнее. Тут суровое местечко. Парень № 1: Мне не нравится твой тон. - Уйти.= Хлоя пытается уйти, но "Парень № 1" толкает её. Парень № 1: О, мы еще не закончили. - Оскорбить.= Хлоя: Тогда, может, мне стоит продемонстрировать как я не впечатленна ссыкливыми мудаками, бомбящими из-за пролитого пива? Парень № 2: Похоже, она бросает нам вызов, чувак. Парень № 1: Она заплатить за каждое слово. Каждое. Слово. Парень № 2: О, будет классно. Парень № 1: Я научу эту мелкую панкушку манерам. Хлоя: Я не шучу! Хотите меня разозлить? Вы этого добьетесь. И вам это ой как не понравится. Не понравится! Парень № 2: Она думает, что может тебя запугать! Парень № 1 разбивает бутылку об столб и хватает за руку Хлою. Рэйчел: Эй, хуила! }} - УБЕЖАТЬ= Хлоя убегает от "Парня № 2", и он пытается догнать её, но Рэйчел бросает ему бутылку прямо в лоб, и он падает на землю. }} Хлоя: Рэйчел? Они смотрят на друг друга и замечают, что "Парень № 2" помогает встать "Парню № 1". Рэйчел: (взяв руку Хлои) Сваливаем! Они бегут вниз и Рэйчел отпускает руку Хлои. Хлоя останавливается и оглядывается назад, чтобы посмотреть, идут ли парни. Рэйчел: Быстрее! Рэйчел снова берет хлою за руку и они бегут к входу на шоу. Фрэнк видит их, и Хлоя останавливается, глядя на парней позади его. Фрэнк смотрит на парней, и обратно на Хлою и Рэйчел. Затем он начал задерживать парней. Парень № 1: Пусти, Фрэнк! Фрэнк: Нет уж. Остынь! Рэйчел и Хлоя улыбаются им. Парень № 1: Да ладно, чувак! Фрэнк: Уходи. Парень № 1: Да ну на хрен! Рэйчел посылает им воздушный поцелуй с средним пальцем и тащит Хлою за руку, которая так же посылает им воздушный поцелуй. Парень № 1: Дерьмо собачье! Фрэнк: Уебывайте отсюда! Парни уходят, и Фрэнк оглядывается назад, чтобы увидеть, что Рэйчел и Хлоя исчезли. Рэйчел и Хлоя танцуют перед сценой вместе. Ночь заканчивается тем, что Хлоя делает последнюю позу и делает роковское движение. Дом Хлои В комнате Хлои Будильник Хлои начинает играть музыку, и она просыпается. Она поднимает пепельницу, ставит на грудь и начинает курить. Через некоторое время она перестает курить, откладывает пепельницу и садится на кровать. Хлоя: (мысленно) Иногда мне просто хочется закрыть глаза и послать весь мир к черту. Хлоя: ''(глядя на свой дневник)'' Ежедневные ритуалы - важная штука, даже если это написание писем друзьям, которые тебя позабыли... Хлоя: (глядя на её фотографию с Уильямом ) Привет, Макс. Привет, пап. В раю без изменений, верно? Джойс: (из первого этажа) ''Хлоя! Дуй на завтрак бегом, ждут там яйца и бекон! 'Хлоя:' ''(мысленно) Прошлая ночь... Выступление "FireWalk"... Два мудака... Та... девушка... встает Это правда была Рэйчел Эмбер? Хлоя: (мысленно) Меня несет сигаретами и пивом. Надо бы переодеться. Хлоя подходит к своему комоду и меняет одежду. Купить травку у Фрэнка= Хлоя: (мысленно) Can't leave without my vitamins. Chloe goes to a tray near her bed and picks up the weed, keeping it in her back pocket. Хлоя: (мысленно) Мне действительно пора спускаться. Хлоя открывает двери, но останавливается. Хлоя: (мысленно) Черт, где мой телефон? Тут его нет. Как же я вчера надралась? Джойс: (из первого этажа) Хлоя! Я сказала: "Завтракать"! Хлоя: (мысленно) Думаю, стоит набрать себя с маминого телефона. Хлоя выходит из комнаты. Хлоя: (мысленно) Так, телефон мамы, скорее всего, в ее комнате. Позвоню с его на свой, чтобы узнать, где же я его оставила. Хлоя входит и исследует комнату Джойс и Дэвида. Затем она достает телефон мамы из тумбочки и разблокирует его. Хлоя: (смотря на фоновую фотографию Джойс и Дэвида на телефоне) Как мама может смотреть на это фото каждый день и не замечать, с каким уродом она встречается? Хлоя звонит на свой телефон и слышит, как он звонит, затем она возвращает телефон своей мамы на тумбочку. Хлоя: (мысленно) Похоже, мой телефон где-то рядом... Хлоя ищет телефон по звуку, и находит его на полу в ванной, под полотенцем, рядом с унитазом. Хлоя: (мысленно) А вот и ты. Интересно, сколько у меня пропущенных. Джойс: (из первого этажа) Хлоя, завтрак! И захвати с собой мою сумочку, пожалуйста! Хлоя: (положив телефон в задний карман) Да, да будет сделано. мысленно Кажется, я видела мамину сумочку в нее в комнате. Хлоя возвращается в комнату Джойс и Дэвида и берет сумочку. Джойс: (из первого этажа) Ой, а можешь еще мой телефон захватить? И хватит копаться, мне нужно с тобой поговорить! Хлоя: (мысленно) Эта фраза уж точно не заставит меня торопиться. Хлоя кидает телефон Джойс в сумочку и выходит из комнаты. Затем она спускается вниз по ступенькам. Хлоя: Иду, мам! Первый этаж Джойс: Наконец-то! Можешь положить сумочку на обеденный стол. Если поторопишься, успеешь позавтракать. Хлоя: (мысленно) Стол, я иду к тебе. Хлоя идет к обеденному столу и кладет сумку Джойс. Хлоя: Хлоя, у меня еще куча дел. Бегом сюда. Хлоя: (мысленно) Я должна подойти к ней, пока она не вышла из себя. Разговор с Джойс Хлоя: Привет, мам, ты хотела со мной поговорить? Получить удар под глаз в панк-клубе= Джойс: Хлоя, что случилось? Хлоя: Ничего особенного. В косяк вписалась Джойс: Я смотрю, в последнее время ты много куда вписываешься. Джойс: Когда я отправляю тебе текстовое сообщение, Хлоя, как этой ночью, я жду ответа. Хлоя: Можно просто сказать "сообщение", необязательно добавлять "текстовое". Джойс: Жду ответа без твоего ехидства. Прости. Я исправлюсь.= Хлоя: Прости. Я тебя поняла. В следующий раз буду отвечать. Джойс: Спасибо. |-|Я спала.= Хлоя: Я спала и не видела твои смс до сегодняшнего утра. Джойс: Твоими усилиями тебе все труднее доверять. Хлоя: Это все, о чем ты хотела поговорить? Джойс: Да что с тобой и Дэвидом? Вы всегда сразу же берете быка за рога. Почему мы просто не можем мило побеседовать перед школой? Школа.= Хлоя: Точно. Тема школы. Моя любимая. Джойс: Раньше тебе нравилось учиться. Хлоя: А еще я раньше думала, что наркотики - отстой. Джойс: Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты так не шутила. |-|Дэвид.= Хлоя: Ты ведь понимаешь, что я ненавижу твоего парня всеми фибрами души, да? Джойс: Хлоя! Ты его не ненавидишь Хлоя: Он зовет меня "дамочкой". Он просто говнюк. Джойс: Ну, он слегка старомодный. Хлоя Ага. Старомодный говнюк. |-|Жаркое.= Хлоя: Я думала, что ты ненавидишь жаркое. Джойс: Ты легко можешь отказаться от своей порции. Хлоя: Нет, ты ненавидишь это блюдо. А мне плевать. Джойс: Я его не ненавижу. А Дэвид любит жаркое. Не говори, что тебе плевать. Хлоя: Так вот чем мы теперь занимаемся? Угождаем своему парню? |-|Обручальное кольцо.= Хлоя: Ты что, продаешь обручальное кольцо? Джойс: Хлоя, ювелирные изделия отправляют на оценку по разным прицинам. Например, для страховки. Хлоя: Хорошая отмазка. Джойс: Как насчет того, чтобы не заходить в мою спальню, когда меня там нет? Хлоя: Как насчет того, чтобы не просить принести тебе твою чертову сумку, а? Джойс: Давай не будем ругаться. Я приготовила тебе завтрак! Хлоя: Спасибо, я попозже чем-нибудь перекушу. Джойс: Сейчас я кое-что расскажу, тебе понравится. Как-то раз я приготовила яичницу из четырех яиц: два для себя и два для Дэвида. И тут он спрашивает: "А ты что будешь есть"? Хлоя: И мне это должно понравиться? Футболка "FireWalk"= Джойс: Firewalk. Эту группу ты упоминала на прошлой неделе? Хлоя: Я все еще обиженна на то, что ты не отпустила меня на концерт. Джойс: У-у-угу. Хлоя: Что? |-|Любая другая футболка= Джойс: Не выспалась, да? Будешь знать, как нарушать комендантский час. Хлоя: Чего? Джойс: Я знаю, во сколько ты пришла домой прошлой ночью. И не думай, что сможешь прогулять школу, раз снова пропустила автобус. Хлоя: С чего ты взяла, что... Джойс: Как ты думаешь, кому звонят из школы из-за твоих пропусков? По-твоему, мне нравится врать, что ты болеешь, чтобы тебя не отчислили? Купить травку у Фрэнка= Джойс: И я знаю, как пахнет травка. Джойс: Твои оценки, твое пренебрежение мои правилам... Я вижу, как ты катишься по наклонной. Меня это беспокоит. Хлоя: Мам, не ожидай от меня многого, тогда и не разочаруешься. Никогда. Джойс: Тебе нравится то, чем ты сейчас занимаешься в жизни? Хорошо, продолжай. Просто сообщи это мне, чтобы я прекратила оправдывать твое отсутствие перед Блэквеллом для сохранения твоего места в школе. Деньги, отложенные на учебу, пригодились бы семейному бюджету. Может, меня нужно оставить в покое.= Хлоя: Может, меня просто нужно оставить в покое. Джойс: А может, тебе всего шестнадцать, и ты сама не знаешь, что тебе нужно. |-|Может, Дэвид сможет помочь.= Хлоя: Mожет, Дэвиду стоит начать платить аренду, раз уж он постоянно здесь ночует. Джойс: Откуда бы тебе знать? Тебя и дома толком не бывает. Джойс: Дэвид считает, что тебя нужно взять в ежовые рукавицы. Хлоя: Дэвиду не стоит лезть не в свое дело. Джойс: Думаю, это хорошо, что Дэвид проявляет интерес к твоему воспитанию. Он хороший человек. Может, он смог бы помочь. Папа был хорошим человеком.= Хлоя: Папа был хорошим человеком. Джойс: Это несправедливо. Я... рада, что в твоем сердце по прежнему есть место для твоего отца. Но иногда нужно давать шанс и другим людям. Хлоя: И иногда, когда отчаяние и одиночество достигают своего пика, мы даем шанс абсолютно не тем людям, мам... |-|Дэвид - придурок.= Хлоя: Твой парень - придурок. Джойс: Мне хорошо с ним. Возможно, вы не ладите, потому что ты грубо себя ведешь. Хлоя: Он еще дышит. Так что можно сказать, что я была более чем добра к нему. Джойс: У Дэвида тоже были тяжелые моменты в жизни. Если он будет любезен поделиться своим опытом, я бы хотела, что бы ты послушала его... Хлоя: Да пусть только попробует на пушечный выстрел ко мне подойти. Джойс: ...когда он сегодня повезет тебя в школу. Хлоя: Очень смешно. Джойс: Ты будешь милой. Ты будешь вежливой. И ты его поблагодаришь. Хлоя: Погоди, ты что, серьезно? Да это же... Джойс: Да это же что, Хлоя? Хлоя: (мысленно) Ох! Мама старается все уладить. Может, и мне попытаться? Но зачем нам с ним нормально общаться, если это означает, что придется притворяться и делать вид, будто все хорошо? ОТНЕСТИСЬ С ПОНИМАНИЕМ= Хлоя: Мам, я знаю, что на тебя сейчас много всего навалилось. Джойс: Спасибо. Знаю, что я не нужна тебе так, как раньше. Но ты мне нужна. Хлоя: Ты всегда будешь мне нужна. Ты же моя мама. Джойс: Я горжусь тем, что ты не по годам самостоятельная девушка. Но помни, что не весь мир настроен против тебя. Хлоя: Скажи это всему миру. Джойс: Ты не выносима! Но я люблю тебя. Хлоя: И я тебя люблю. Джойс: Угу. Дэвид ждет. Ему нужны ключи. Они в той пепельнице, что ты сделала для меня. И постарайтесь не убить друг друга. Хлоя: Ладно. Только если он не начнет меня поучать или как-то косо смотреть на меня. Джойс: Хлоя! Хлоя: Или вообще смотреть на меня. Джойс: Хлоя. Хлоя: Мам. Хлоя: Хорошего тебе дня. Хлоя: И тебе. |-|СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО ЧУВСТВУЕШЬ= Хлоя: Ты хочешь, чтобы я притворялась миленькой в общении с Дэвидом, как будто бы все в порядке? Ну уж нет. Он же шовинистический кусок говна, если уж говорить откровенно, и... Джойс: Хлоя! Если бы твой отец слышал тебя сейчас... Хлоя: Ага, я прям уверена, что папа и этот хрен с усами поладили бы. У тебя же большая кровать, места хватило бы всем троим. Джойс: С меня довольно! Я прошу от тебя хотя бы немного уважения, неужели это так сложно? Я люблю тебя, Хлоя. И очень скучаю. Никто и никогда не заменит твоего отца. Я сделала все, что в моих силах. Хлоя: Мам... Джойс: Не знаю, где я тебя упустила. Хлоя: Ты меня не теряла. Джойс: Ладно. Дэвид ждет. Ему нужны ключи. Они в той пепельнице, что ты сделала для меня. Побудь теперь его проблемой. Хлоя: (мысленно) Принести Дэвиду ключи - это чуть ли не самое унизительное, о чем мама могла меня попросить. Подкинуть деньги в сумочку Джойс (если вы украли деньги у продавца и не покупали травку у Фрэнка)= Хлоя оборачивается назад, чтобы убедиться, что Джойс не смотрит, и быстро кладет деньги в сумочку Джойс. Хлоя: Пожалуйста. Хлоя подходит к пепельнице, и нерешительно берет ключи. Хлоя: (мысленно) Нет смысла оттягивать пытку поездкой в школу с Дэвидом. Пожалуй, надо идти. 'На улице' Хлоя покидает дом и видит Дэвида. Хлоя: (мысленно) Ну и кусок дерьма. Да и тачка тоже. Она перепрыгивает через бордюру и Дэвид обращает на нее внимание. Дэвид: И почему вы, женщины, собираетесь целую вечность? Хлоя: Мы надеемся, что вы, мужчины, уедете без нас. Хлоя бросает ключи в Дэвида, он их ловит и кладет в задний карман. He then motions for her to get to where he is. Хлоя: (мысленно) Нет, мам, клянусь, он сам себя без остановки лупасил монтировкой. До смерти. Она подходит к Дэвиду и начинает разговор. Получить удар в панк-клубе= Дэвид: Хлоя, это что, фингал? Хлоя: Нет. Дэвид: Неподчинение. Неудивительно, что твоя мать так о тебе волнуется. Хлоя: Как мило. Дэвид: В твоем возрасте я тоже любил кулаками помахать. Но это безответственно. Ты обязана вести себя лучше, ради матери. Хлоя: (мысленно) Ну давай ублюдок, повтори, чем я обязана маме. Дэвид: Похоже, изоляция электрода повредилась. Ты знаешь, для чего нужна свеча зажигания? Хлоя: Да. Дэвид: Он воспламеняет... Хлоя: Ты что, не слышал меня? Я сказала, что знаю. Дэвид: Тогда принеси мой набор торцовых ключи из гаража, и мы поедем. Хлоя: (мысленно) Ну и что это, драгоценное семейное время? Фу. Нужно поскорее найти ключ и покончить с этим. Хлоя идет в гараж и видит некоторые вещи Дэвида. Хлоя: (мысленно) Почему это Дэвид оставляет хлам в нашем гараже? Он что, планирует к нам переехать? Она подходит к ящику с инструментами, наклоняется и открывает его. Затем она берет торцовый ключ. Хлоя: (мысленно) Шансы, что я разобью ему ими рожу, - пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Шестьдесят на сорок. Может, девяносто на десять. Хлоя возвращается к Дэвиду и показывает ему торцовый ключ. Дэвид: Можно было и побыстрее управиться. Дэвид протягивает руку до торцевого ключа, но Хлоя отводит свою руку с торцовым ключом. Дэвид набрасывает на неё серьезный взгляд, и она отдает ему торцовый ключ. Он берет его и возвращается к машине. Дэвид: Видишь в чем проблема. Все указывает на... Хлоя: Отложения сажи? Да что ты говоришь. Дэвид: Знаешь, ты бы действительно могла преуспеть в этом, если бы перестала выделываться. Хлоя: Мое "выделывание" делает меня особенной, Дэвид. Дэвид: Ладно. Дэвид заканчивает ремонт автомобиля и закрывает капот. Затем предлагает Хлое стукнуть кулаком о кулак. Стукнуть кулаком о кулак.= Хлоя: Ладно, так и быть. Она стукается кулаком об кулак с Дэвидом, и после этого вытирает руку об штаны. |-|Оставить жест без ответа.= Chloe backs away from him but he takes her wrist and bumps his fist into her hand. Хлоя: Что за х... Дэвид: How you do anything is how you do everything. Хлоя: (мысленно) Now I need a shower. Дэвид возвращается к гараж и кладет торцевой ключ внутрь ящика с инструментами. Он поднимает ящик с пола и подходит к столику в гараже. Хлоя: 'Эй, а ты не собираешься забрать свои инструменты? Дэвид: (неся ящик с инструментами к столику) Каждому дому нужен хороший набор инструментов. Хлоя: (вздыхая) У нас как бы уже есть. Но спасибо. Дэвид смотрит на Хлою и на оглядывается на маленький ящик с инструментами и на свой большой ящик с инструментами и смеется. Затем он и Хлоя садятся в автомобиль. Автомобиль Дэвида Дэвид: Ну что, погнали? Хлоя: (мысленно) Господи, только не говори со мной. Не говори со мной. Пожалуйста, только не гово... Дэвид: Я хочу с тобой поговорить. Хлоя: (мысленно) Бля! Дэвид: Нам необязательно любить друг друга, но ты будешь уважать меня. Ты и так уже сполна насладилась отсутствием отцовской фигуры. Так что есть пара вещей, которые я хочу прояснить раз и навсегда... Игнорировать и терпеть.= Хлоя: Угу-у-у. Дэвид: Хлоя, Джойс... твоя мать... она переживает. Переживает за тебя. Тебе тяжело пришлось, не спорю. Но все эти гуляния допоздна, непослушание, алкоголь... баловство наркотиками? Это лишь все усложняет. Для нее. Тебе следует взяться за ум, собраться, и хоть раз поставить на первое место кого-то, кроме себя. Я ясно выражаюсь? Хлоя: (мысленно) Я совсем свихнулась, если думаю, что частично согласна с доводами Дэвида? - Промолчать.= Chloe stays serious. Дэвид: You don't know how lucky you are to have a mother like Joyce. She's an amazing woman. Coddles you, it's true. But it's only because she loves you. Problem is, you don't learn discipline that way. Give me one chance to show her how things could be, and you'll be singing a different tune. Mark my words... }} |-|Закрыть. Эту. Тему.= Хлоя: (мысленно) Уважать его? Думаю, мне пора показать этому ублюдку, что мне плевать на все, что он хочет там сказать. Перепалка с Дэвидом Хлоя: Мне ясно лишь одно - иди на хуй. Дэвид: Следи за языком! Ты переходишь все границы, юная леди. Хлоя: Языком? - Армейский сленг.= Хлоя: Here, let me put that in a language you'll understand: Foxtrot. Uniform. Дэвид: А язык-то у тебя острый, да? - Усы!= Хлоя: Уж прости, не могу серьезно к тебе относиться. Усы мешают. Дэвид: А ты у нас умная. Жаль, пока не понимаешь, с кем имеешь дело. }} - Не смей угрожать.= Хлоя: Тебе меня не запугать. Знаешь, почему? Потому что ты уже попытался. Так что пошел ты на хрен. Дэвид: Я похлеще тебя обосрать могу. Просто запомни это. - Объясню-ка на пальцах.= Хлоя: Let me dumb it down for you. I mean... sorry. What has fewer syllables than "dumb"? Дэвид:Эй! Закрой свое... я похлеще тебя обосрать могу, уяснила? }} - Да ты мастер по говну.= Хлоя: Then I hope you're a better plumber than you are a mechanic. Дэвид: Ты!... Твоя мать... Ты разбиваешь ей сердце! - Просто пристрели меня.= Хлоя: А ты можешь просто прекратить мои мучения пулей в лоб? Ну или себе всадить из тех же соображений? Дэвид: Если бы твоя мать услышала, как по-хамски ты разговариваешь, это бы ей сердце разбило. }} - Не впутывай в это мать.= Хлоя: Не впутывай мать. Это касается лишь нас с тобой и того факта, что ты говнюк. Дэвид: Я служил в армии! И ты будешь меня уважать! - У нее хотя бы сердце есть.= Хлоя: У нее хотя бы сердце есть. А у тебя лишь... как называют тех, у которых есть порноусы и нет секса? Дэвид: Я служил в армии! И ты будешь меня уважать! }} - Ты мне не отец.= Хлоя: Ты мне не отец. Ты даже и пыли с его ботинок не стоишь. Дэвид: Моя обязанность - делать все возможное, чтобы в вашем с матерью в доме было безопасно и спокойно. - Билль о правах, кретин.= Хлоя: Разве в конституции не сказано: ""Военные не имеют права занимать жилплощадь гражданских без разрешения?"" Потому что я, на секундочку, согласия не давала. Дэвид: А ну-ка слушай сюда. В этом доме... у меня своя работа, а... у тебя - своя! }} - А что насчет удаленки?= Хлоя: А ты не думал об удаленной работе? Думаю, ты можешь обеспечить нашу безопасность и из Флориды. Chloe wins. - Да тебе премию дать нужно.= Хлоя: Если твоя работа состоит в том, чтобы изгадить мне жизнь, то ты достоин прибавки. И гребаного личного кабинета. Chloe wins. - Да ты безработный. (Если Хлоя видела листок)= Хлоя: А можно мне прийти к тебе на работу и... ой, точно, у тебя же ее нет. Chloe wins. }} - Хлоя проигрывает= Дэвид: Довольно! Я не стану терпеть твои ругательства! Уважение к авторитету - то, что сближает нас. Дарует нам достоинство. И объединиться будет всяко лучше, чем существовать поодиночке. Хлоя молчит и терпит весь разговор, после чего появляется еще один. }} Хлоя опирается на свое сиденье и засыпает. Сон Хлоя просыпается в автомобиле Уильяма. Хлоя: (мысленно) Кантри?... Отцу нравилась эта песня... рукой через окно и поет Я звонил сказать лишь, как скучаю, старый друг. Засидевшись снова допоздна. (мысленно) Отличный денек. Первый разговор с Уильямом Хлоя: Пап, сделай погромче! Уильям делаем музыку погромче. Второй разговор с Уильямом Хлоя: Куда мы едем, Пап? Уильям не отвечает. Хлоя смотрит на торцевой ключ перед ней. Хлоя: (мысленно) Я в курсе, для чего нужна свеча зажигания, козел. Хлоя смотрит на сумку рядом с ней. Хлоя поставила фотографию с Уильямом на комод в комнате Джойс= Хлоя видит семейную фотографию, но которой вместо Уильяма стоит Дэвид. Хлоя: (мысленно) Это же... неправильно... |-|Хлоя не поставила фотографию с Уильямом на комод в комнате Джойс= Хлоя ничего не видит в сумке Хлоя: (мысленно) Похоже, мама забыла свою сумку в машине. Уильям: (подпевая) Забираю милую из магазина. Хлоя трижды слышит гудок и приближается к Уильяму в панике. Хлоя: (крик) ПАП! Грузовик врезается через левую сторону, наезжая на Уильяма, Хлоя падает и все становится черным. Блэквелл Автомобиль Дэвида Дэвид: Эй! Хлоя: (просыпаясь) ...что за? Дэвид: Выходи, Хлоя. Ты опоздаешь. Хлоя открывает дверь, выходит из машины и стоит возле неё, глядя на Дэвида. Да пофиг.= Хлоя: Да пофиг. Дэвид: Пожалуйста! |-|Спасибо.= Хлоя: Черт. Спасибо. Дэвид: И не используй против меня свой сарказм, юная леди. Я вижу, как ты закатываешь глаза. Хлоя: Эм, вообще, я говорила, что... Дэвид: Я все вижу. Хлоя: Я... предупрежу об этом "все". Хлоя закрывает двери, и Дэвид уезжает. Хлоя: Привет, Адвелл. Хлоя заходит в главный кампус. Элиот видит ее, откладывает книгу, которую он читает, и зовет ее. 'Разговор с Элиотом' Элиот: Привет, Хлоя. Хлоя: Привет, Элиот. Получить удар под глаз в панк-клубе= Элиот: Постой, что у тебя с лицом? Может, тебе к медсестре сходить? Хлоя: А, это? Ты еще того парня не видел. Элиот: Значит, это правда. Элиот: Слышал, у тебя вчера была чумовая ночка. Все вокруг об этом говорят. Хлоя не видела фото Рэйчел= Хлоя: И кто обо мне болтает? Элиот: Ну, знаешь... хейтеры. В соцсетях. Хлоя: Ну класс, вот бы все занимались своими жизнями. |-|Хлоя видела фото Рэйчел= Хлоя: Все вокруг могут соснуть херца. Прошлую ночь не испортит ни один хейтер в соцсетях. Элиот: Так как насчет "Бури"... Театр Блэквелла во всей своей вычурной красе. Хлоя: (смотря на плакат "Бури" на доске объявлений рядом) Да, точняк. Элиот: Я знаю, что будет скучно, но я подумал... может, сходишь со мной завтра? Звучит ужасно.= Хлоя: Ни за что. Пусть мне лучше глаза ржавыми вилками выковыряют. Элиот: Да, Точно. Я, бы, наверное, тоже бы это предпочел. |-|Может быть?= Хлоя: У меня есть правило: не ходить в школу больше, чем нужно. Но посидеть на задних рядах и поржать над театралами, может, не такая уж отстойная идея. Элиот: Именно! Я тоже так подумал. Хлоя: Ладно, увидимся на химии. Элиот: Да, конечно! Хлоя машет ему на прощание, и Элиот возвращается к прочтению своей книги. Хлоя: (мысленно) Нужно найти Стеф и забрать у нее мой диск. До занятий еще время есть. 'Необязательный разговор со Скипом' Хлоя: Эй, Скип. Много бандитских разборок пересек? Скип: Сегодня не пересекал. Получить удар под глаз в панк-клубе= Скип: Но ты явно в этом преуспела! Хлоя: А? А, точно. Пофиг. Скип: Но я попросил маму Джастина Уильямса перегнать ее "мерседес" с места для инвалидов. Хлоя: Крутой. Скип: Ну да, ты знаешь, я такой. Концерт FireWalk.= Хлоя: Я сходила прошлой ночью на лесопилку, на шоу Firewalk. - Любая другая футболка= Скип: You went to the mill? Wait, you saw Firewalk? }} Хлоя: Было потрясно. Скип: Ух ты! Крутяк. Не думал, что тебе нравится такая музыка. - Не осуждай.= Хлоя: You can't judge a girl by the elitist, fascist school her mother makes her go to, you know? Skip: (laughs) I get that. }} Скип: Я на самом деле в группе играю. Хлоя: Не гонишь? Скип: Называется "Санный Алкаш". Но это так, фигня. Я пытаюсь расспостранять нашу демку, но это не просто. Хлоя: "Ссаный алкаш", да? Скип: Может, хочешь послушать? В смысле, нашу демку. - Нормально.= 'Хлоя:' I mean, I didn't really get it. '''Skip:' Oh. Yeah, it's weird or whatever. We're still trying to find our sound. Хлоя: Good luck with that. }} - Не сейчас.= Хлоя: Скип: }} |-|Мама Джастина.= Хлоя: Так ты отлично проводишь время с мамой Джастина? Скип: Хах, нет, но если увидишь Джастина, передай ему, что я уже не могу закрывать глаза на то, как от него пахнет травой. Хлоя: Скажи ему сам, Скип. Это не моя проблема. Скип: Я пытаюсь оказать ему услугу. - Didn't buy weed from Frank.= Skip doesn't comment on Chloe's smell. Skip: I thought you high risks all stuck together. }} Хлоя: High risks? Skip: Oh, shit. Sorry. Forget I called you that. Хлоя: (мысленно) Huh. "High risks." Guess you can learn useful things in school. |-|Потом поговорим.= Хлоя: Мне нужно идти на занятия. Поговорим позже, Скип. Скип: Конечно, Хлоя. 'Optional Conversation with Justin' Got punched in the eye at the punk club= Justin: Damn, girl. That eye looks sick! What's going on? |-|Didn't get punched in the eye= Justin: Hey Price-Check! Gotten into any good trouble lately? Crazy house party.= Хлоя: Last night I scoped out this crazy party at the old mill up north. Kind of a DIY thing? Justin: Wow, no shit? I thought that place was, like, meth central. My cousin met this hooker there, and- Хлоя: Whatever. It was cool, okay? You wouldn't understand. |-|Rachel Amber.= Хлоя: Hey, out-of-the-blue question... what do you think of Rachel Amber? Justin: She's amazing, if you're into chicks that are hot, smart, and hot. I mean, she helped me out awhile back. I was failing algebra, hard. Хлоя: I believe you. Justin: Check it. After I bombed my midterm last fall, she tutored me for the rest of the semester. And then I crushed it! C+. Хлоя: Huh. |-|Cloud of weed smoke.= Хлоя: Dude, you need to freshen like a mofo. Justin: Are you saying I smell like weed? Хлоя: That's exactly what I'm saying. Justin: Word. Good looking out, Price. Want a hit? Хлоя: Like, right here? Justin takes a deodorant and sprays on himself and then in Chloe. Хлоя: (waving it from her face) Thanks. |-|Later.= Хлоя: Alright, guess I'll see you in class. Justin: Word. 'Optional Conversation with Ms. Grant' Хлоя: Morning, Ms. Grant. Got punched in the eye at the punk club= Ms. Grant: Chloe! Are you all right? Хлоя: Yeah, I'm fine. Ms. Grant: Hmm. Ms. Grant: What do you think of this hypothesis: that you'll be in your seat by the time chemistry class begins today? That sounds highly probable.= Хлоя: I wouldn't miss it for all the manganese in the world, Ms. Grant. Ms. Grant: Your sincerity's overwhelming. |-|I don't want to ruin the mystery.= Хлоя: Science is all about discovery, Ms. Grant. Guess you'll have to wait and see. Ms. Grant: With all the change that's happening at Blackwell of late, I suppose I can appreciate your consistent wit, Chloe. Хлоя: What kind of change do you mean? Ms. Grant: Well... the Prescotts have made an extremely generous donation to the school, which is good, but instead of going to support more science and mathematics, it's all being dedicated to the arts. Хлоя: You don't think more money should be spent in the arts? Ms. Grant: It's not that, exactly. I recently made the case that STEM programs should receive more support, but apparently our new donors disagree with me. Such is life, I suppose. Хлоя: (мысленно) Ms. Grant actually seems sad. - Things will turn around.= Хлоя: Maybe in another six months, a new donor will come along with money for, I don't know, more lasers. Ms. Grant: Lasers? Хлоя: Do we have any lasers? Ms. Grant: Sadly, no. Хлоя: That is sad. }} 'Необязательный разговор с Викторией' Виктория: Кэри Прайс! Хлоя: Я Хлоя. Виктория: Точно. Я просто придуриваюсь. Люди воспринимают меня слишком серьезно с тех пор, как я выиграла награду Юного фотографа "Вестника" за свою фотографию. Хлоя: Да ладно? Виктория: В связи с этим и клубом "Циклон" очень тяжело уговорить людей не прославлять меня и все такое. Но ты ведь все об этом знаешь, ведь ты с Рэйчел Эмбер, так? Клуб "Циклон".= Хлоя: Ты тусуешься с "Циклоном"? Виктория: Ну, я еще не член, но мою кандидатуру уже обсуждают. Хлоя: Я не уверена, что... Виктория: Этот клуб должен быть собранием элиты Блэквелла, а на деле там все за ручки держатся и поют песенки против хулиганства. Все изменится, когда я стану старшекурсницей. |-|Награда Юного фотографа.= Хлоя: Ого. Награда юного фотографа. Виктория: Да это так, мелочь. Работы отправила всего-то сотни людей, и моя победила. Хлоя: Ну, типа поздравляшки. Виктория: Ну и что, что "Вестник" поместил мою фотографию на главную страницу раздела "Образ Жизни". Кому какое дело? |-|Рэйчел Эмбер.= Хлоя: Подожди, а что насчет Рэйчел Эмбер? Виктория: Рэйчел выложила шикарное селфи, когда вы отжигали. Рассказывай! - Мы убили человека.= Хлоя: Для нас это была довольно обычная ночка. Немного музыки, немного танцев, мужика грохнули. Виктория: Ты такая смешная! Серьезно, я и не думала, что вы с Рэйчел так близки. }} Хлоя: Ничего мы не близки. Виктория: Так что ей нравится? Ну, знаешь? Ее фетиш? Это наркота? Я не осуждаю. Я просто подумала, что если она тусуется с тобой, то ей явно нравится какое-то долбанутое дерьмо. Хлоя: Серьезно, я не знаю, почему ты болтаешь со мной о Рэйчел. Виктория: Все ее любят. Маленькая Мисс Совершенство. Хлоя: Так ты завидуешь Рэйчел Эмбер. Вот что происходит, понятно. Виктория: Боже, у меня нет на это времени. Я даже не закончила свое задание по химии, а ты тут ведешь себя... как ты. Фу. - Уйти.= Хлоя показывает рукой на входные двери, указывая на то, чтобы Виктория ушла. Виктория: (уходя) Зачем Рэйчел Эмбер тусоваться с Кэри Прайс? Хлоя: Я Хлоя. }} 'Необязательный разговор с Самантой' Саманта: Привет, Хлоя. Хлоя: Привет, Саманта. Что читаешь? Саманта: "Кто боится Вирджинии Вульф?" Хлоя: Я читала ее в прошлом году на литературе с миссис Хойдой. Саманта: Я... не думала, что ты делаешь домашку. Хлоя: Обычно нет, но эта пьеса мне зашла. Саманта: Что тебе в ней понравилось? Она грустная.= Хлоя: Смысл сюжета в том, что отношения работают лишь в том случае, если партнеры готовы лгать друг другу. |-|Она смешная.= Хлоя: Она смешная. Название - это на самом деле игра волков на песню "Кто боится Большого Злого Волка". Саманта: И это должно быть смешно? Хлоя: Все так, если ты волк. Саманта: Не уверена, шутишь ты или нет. Прости, я иногда немного тормоз. Хлоя: Я иногда немного стерва, так что все хорошо. Саманта: Люди всегда так говорят, но я думаю, что на самом деле ты... Прости, Хлоя! Никто так не говорит. Я даже не знаю, о чем говорю. Хлоя: (мысленно) Не сомневаюсь. 'Optional Conversation with Principal Wells' Triggered, if Chloe sits on a crate at the stage. Principal Wells approaches Chloe and she gets up from the crate, jumping off the stage and landing in front of him. Хлоя: Principal Wells. Hey. Bought weed from Frank= Хлоя: (мысленно) Stay cool, Chloe. You've got a marijuana-flavored bag of expulsion in your pocket. Got punched at the punk club= Principal Wells: Chloe Price... is that a black eye? Хлоя: I'm... uh... yep. Principal Wells: I hope you know that Blackwell provides confidential counseling services for all our students. We are a safe space for any issue. Хлоя: I'm good. It's the other guy who needed a safe space. From me. Principal Wells: You never fail to conform to your reputation, do you? Principal Wells: Miss Price, the sign clearly says, "Do Not Walk On The Stage". Such disregard for your fellow students' efforts won't alleviate your record of major infractions. I didn't do it. Swear.= Хлоя: I swear to you, I did not walk on that stage. It was more of a saunter. Principal Wells: Do I look amused to you? Хлоя: I don't know. I've only seen you with one expression. That's the one. |-|How about minor infractions?= Хлоя: How many minor infractions in a major one? Principal Wells: This is no joke, Miss Price. Хлоя: Who's joking? You've seen my math grades. Principal Wells: Perhaps you will find me less amusing if I mention the various allegations I've been hearing about your drug use. You know Blackwell has a zero tolerance policy. Bought weed and got sprayed by Justin= Хлоя: (мысленно) Thank god for Justin, or I'd be royally screwed right now. Principal Wells: Hmm... you don't smell like marijuana smoke. But I know you students have ways of masking your use. |-|Bought weed and didn't get sprayed by Justin= Principal Wells: And yet, if my olfactory sense does not fail me, I'd say you've recently been exposed to marijuana smoke. Хлоя: (мысленно) Shit! Principal Wells: Do I have to initiate a search of your person in order to establish the veracity of these allegations, Miss Price? Chloe stays silent. Principal Wells: That's what I thought. I'll look forward to seeing you in my office after school today. How does that sound? Actually, no.= Хлоя: (мысленно) Wells really has it out for me. I have to convince him it's in his best interests to back off. Principal Wells' Backtalk Challenge Хлоя: Actually, sir, I'm gonna go with, "No." Principal Wells: Ah, so you're going to mouth off to me, now, yes? And here I thought your well of witticisms had finally run dry. - Principal "Wells". I get it.= Хлоя: Oh, I get it. 'Cause your name is Wells, right? Do you go around all day just hoping for an opportunity to make well references? This must be a big moment for you. Principal Wells: Jokes? In my experience, that's how the guilty cover up their infractions. - My well is deep.= Хлоя: Sir, my well of witticisms runs so deep that you would get trapped at the bottom and never make it out alive. Principal Wells: Jokes? In my experience, that's how the guilty cover up their infractions. }} - Article four-twenty.= Хлоя: Clearly, you haven't studied the wake-and-bake clause of the stoner constitution. "All stanky herb shall be smoked before entering school premises." Principal Wells: So you are admitting to having consumed marijuana this morning? Хлоя: Maybe. Or maybe I want to see if you have what it takes to make me pee into a cup. Chloe loses. - The guilty have rights.= Хлоя: How did you become principal without learning the constitution? The Fourth Amendment: illegal search and seizure? Principal Wells: We are a private institution, and policy allows me to search all students on the premises. }} - My own policy.= Хлоя: Hey, honesty is the best policy, right? So I guess I should tell the truth about all the drug use going on at this school, to you, to the Beacon, to anyone who asks... Chloe wins. - Insurance.= Хлоя: I hope Blackwell has a strong insurance policy in place as well. "Fatherless low-income student unlawfully harrassed by school principal settles for four-point-two million." Has a nice ring to it, no? Chloe wins. - High risk policy? (After talking to Skip)= Хлоя: Is it also policy to label certain students "high risk" and then single them out for special intimidation tactics? Principal Wells: How do you know about that designation? Хлоя: Perhaps the better question you should be asking yourself is: what else do I know? Chloe wins. - The Prescott policy? (After talking to Ms. Grant)= Хлоя: I wonder if the Prescotts might reconsider their donation if Blackwell's principal is being sued for harassment. Principal Wells: How do you know about the Prescott donation? Хлоя: Perhaps the better question you should be asking yourself is: what else do I know? Chloe wins. }} - Chloe loses= Хлоя: Seriously, I really do- Principal Wells: That's quite enough! I do not need to search you, Miss Price. Your words alone have convinced me of your guilt. You will meet me in my office after school for a formal reprimand. Principal Wells goes away. Хлоя: (мысленно) Great. Just... great. }} |-|Fine.= Хлоя: Alright, sir. I'll see you after school. Principal Wells: I'll count the minutes. Хлоя: (мысленно) That guy's a tool. 'Optional Conversation with Evan' Evan: Chloe, I'd like to talk to you about wildfire awareness and prevention. Хлоя: Good morning to you, too, Evan. Evan: According to the Department of Forestry, over 90 percent of this season's fires were caused by humans. That's a record high, and completely preventable. Wildfires are awesome.= Хлоя: Who says we should prevent fire? Fire is awesome. Evan: While I realize you're being purposefully obstructive, you raise a good point. Many parts of our local ecosystem benefit from fire. Knobcone pine cones, for example, which require temperatures above 350 degrees to open. Хлоя: Say "knobcone" again. Evan: No. |-|Why are you doing this?= Хлоя: This is for college, right? I don't believe you actually care about this. Evan: My interest in fire prevention is completely sincere. Besides, I intend to get into college on the strength of my photography alone. Do you think Rachel Amber would be wiling to pose for my portfolio? She's so artistic, I bet she would be a dream model. What do you think? Хлоя: I... guess? |-|Later.= Хлоя: I gotta run. Evan: Wait, one last thing! Will you sign my petition to have a fire safety assembly at school? - Chloe Price.= Хлоя: There you go. Just don't expect this to become a habit. Evan: What, caring about important issues? Хлоя: Caring in general. - Smokeweed D Bear.= Хлоя: Happy to support such an important cause. Evan: Thanks so much for signing my petition- Smokeweed D Bear. Хлоя: Only you can prevent ganja fires. }} - No, I don't care.= Хлоя: I really don't care that much. Evan: Doing nothing is just as bad as doing harm. Хлоя: Pretty sure that's not true. }} 'Разговор со Стеф и Майки' Майки: Если бы я знал, что небесный мститель истекает кровью, я бы дал ему зелье. Стеф: Это была проверка способности! Зелье бы не помогло. Хлоя: Проверка способности? Стеф: Это часть настолки, в которую мы играем. Майки: Тебе не понять. Хочешь поспорить?= Хлоя: Отвалите, ботаны. Я знаю, что такое настолки. |-|Играла когда-то.= Хлоя: Я играла когда-то со своей подругой Макс. Но это было давно. Майки: Круто. Футболка с бабочкой.= Майки: Вот с этим существом я бы не хотел сразиться. Хлоя: Принесла мой диск? Стеф: (давая диск) "Бегущий по лезвию", режиссерское издание. Вот. Хлоя: (беря диск) Зашибись. Пять баксов, так? Стеф: Оставь себе. Я просто рада, что кому-то нравится классика. И ты попросила режиссерскую версию, где хреновый закадровый голос заменен отличной сценой во сне. Хлоя: Сны важнее реальности. Мой девиз по жизни. Майки: В яблочко. Стеф: Ты не знаешь, а Рэйчел - геймер? Хлоя: Рэйчел... Эмбер? Ты меня спрашиваешь? Стеф: Разве вы с ней прошлой ночью не на свиданку ходили? Или вы типа просто друзья? А тебе какое дело?= Хлоя: Почему тебя это волнует? |-|Мы не друзья.= Хлоя: Не знаю, что ты слышала, но мы с Рэйчел едва знаем друг друга. Стеф: Отлично! Майки: (смеясь) Стеф влюби-и-илась. Стеф смотрит хмурым взглядом на Майки. Стеф: Хлоя, ты должна сыграть с нами. Хлоя: У меня сейчас нет пятидесяти часов. Но все равно спасибо. Стеф: Мы уже в самом конце игры, так что это займет... минут двадцать? Чем еще заняться перед уроками? В другой раз.= Хлоя: Я не в настроении. Может, потом. Стеф: Ты знаешь, где нас найти. |-| Конечно.= Хлоя: А, да хрен с ним. Погнали, ботаны. Стеф: Вот твой лист персонажа. Ты - эльф-варвар. Майки смеется. - Я точно эльф-варвар.= Хлоя: Класс. Могу представить себя эльфом-варваром. Стеф: Я знаю. Я в этом шарю. }} Стеф: Отлично, давайте начнем. Вы оба - знаменитые герои королевства Авернон, когда-то мирной страны, теперь разрушенной жестокими мародерами Блэк Велла. В полном одиночестве ты пробился через лагеря разбойников в поисках их вождя - Дуургарона Бессмертного. Входя в последний лагерь, уставший и заляпаный кровью, ты видишь другого героя, приближающегося с противоположной стороны. Майки: Я приветствую тебя, подняв свой посох. "Я Эламон, колдун третьего круга, главный советник короля Тибериуса и клятвенный защитник Авернона". Стеф: (ставя фигуру эльфа на стол) Представь своего персонажа. Хлоя: Да, хорошо. Я эльф-варвар, и меня зовут... - Калламастия.= Хлоя: Калламастия! Стеф: Она уже въехала. Майки: Неплохо. - Варва.= Хлоя: Варва. Майки: Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Стеф... Стеф: Эй, дай... Варве... шанс, хорошо. }} Стеф: Два героя... Майки: Подожди. Эламон, прищурившись, осматривает стоящую перед ним эльфийку и говорит: "Я здесь, чтобы победить Дуургарона Бессмертного во имя короля Тибериуса. Что делает тебя достойной сражаться бок о бок со мной?" - Как-то я сделала шашлычок из мужичка.= Хлоя: "Однажды я проткнула мужику грудь мечом, а тот прошел насквозь и убил еще и чела, стоявшего сзади. Чесслово". }} Стеф: Вы стоите на распутье. Слева находится Тренировочная площадка. Справа - Тюремный лагерь. Прямо находится огромная, вычурная палатка, которая может принадлежать только Дуургарону Бессмертному. Куда вы пойдете? Хлоя: Вперед, да? Нам ведь нужно убить этого Дур-дебила. Майки: Эламон хмурится. "У разбойников может быть неплохой лут на Тренировочной площадке. И, конечно же, наш долг - освободить всех заключенных". Стеф: Твой выбор, новичок. Куда ты хочешь пойти? - Pommel Strike. = Хлоя: I do a Pommel Strike. I strike his Pommel, hard. Стеф: Uh... Хлоя: What did I say? Стеф: A pommel is the end of a sword handle. Pommel Strike is where you hit the guy with it. Хлоя: Oh. Damn it. Okay, I do that. Стеф: Except you're not wielding a sword. You're wielding an axe. Хлоя: This sucks! Майки: It's alright. Try using your- Стеф: You've delayed too long! The orc swings his warhammer at your head, barely missing. Your move! - Fatal Cleave.= Хлоя: Okay... let's end this. Fatal Cleave. Стеф: You swing your greataxe downward with both hands. The orc blinks, then splits open like a hotdog bun. Хлоя: Fuck, yeah! I'm awesome at this game. Стеф: It's going well. }} Хлоя: What about the loot? Стеф: Well, as the Training Ground is now a roiling pit of acid, it's unlikely any loot survived. Майки: Dang. - We all make mistakes.= Хлоя: "Don't worry, Elamon guy. We all make mistakes." Майки: Elamon nods. - Chloe= Майки: "Chloe the elf barbarian is most wise and forgiving." - Barb= Майки: "Barb the elf barbarian is most wise and forgiving." }} }} Стеф: What's next? - Тюремный лагерь.= Хлоя:Время спасать дружбанов. Пошли в Тюремный лагерь. Стеф: Перед вами открывается вид на железные клетки, внутри каждой из которых находится пленник-человек, просящий вас о помощи. На страже стоит только маленький старый драконид. Он замечает вас и в страхе закрывает себя в одной из пустых клеток. Хлоя: Оу, бедный парниша. Что такое драконид? Майки: Дракониды - это маленькие драконолюди. Они засранцы. У него наверняка все ключи. Хлоя: А, хорошо. "Эй, дерьма кусок, вылезай оттуда!" Стеф: Драконид скачет, бренча перед вами связкой ключей. Он кричит на странном языке. То, что он говорит, наверняка нелестно. Хлоя: У тебя не завалялось в мантии каких-нибудь полезных заклинаний? Майки: Ничего, что не взорвало бы клетку и всех внутри нее. - Приманить хлебом.= Хлоя: Оказывается, у меня есть хлеб. Я пытаюсь приманить маленького ублюдка с помощью него. Стеф: Он высовывает язык, в отвращении отказываясь от вашего подношения. Хлоя: Гр-р-р. - "Запугивание".= Хлоя: "Запугивание". У меня есть эта способность. Могу я ее использовать? Хочу, чтобы маленький ублюдок обосрался. Стеф: Ты можешь попробовать. Что ты говоришь? Хлоя: "Слушай сюда, ты, мелкая ящерица..." Стеф: К сожалению, он не знает общий диалект, что означает, что он не... Майки: Я кастую на драконида "Общение". Стеф: Черт. Серьезно? Майки: Теперь он понимает все, что ты говоришь. Хлоя: (мысленно) Время для настоящей магии. }} Dragonkin Intimidation Challenge Стеф: Это называется проверкой способности, когда ты пытаешься... Хлоя: О, я знаю, что делать. Я хватаюсь за прутья клетки и наклоняюсь поближе. Стеф: Он отступает, его чешуйчатая кожа дрожит от страха. Что ты говоришь? - Сапоги.= Хлоя: Я шевелю рукой. "Эй, драконид несчастный, хочешь стать моей мясной марионеткой? Я засуну тебе руку в зад так глубоко, что смогу двигать твоим ртом и заставлять говорить все, что захочу". Стеф: Эм... ему, кажется, не нравится эта идея. Майки: Мне тоже. Стеф: Драконид молит тебя. "Пожалстя, не трогай меня, о высокий. Но я не мочь дать ключ. Дуургарон есть выше и сильнее тебя!" - Драконы - ссыкуны.= Хлоя: Все знают, что драконы - ссыкуны. Поэтому они прячутся в пещерах и выходят только для того, чтобы пожечь овец, пожрать коров и другой херью позаниматься. Стеф: Это было ошибкой. Драконид рычит, клацая зубами и показывая когти. "Высокий глуп. Драконы - боги! Майки: Черт. }} - Умрешь от старости.= Хлоя: Может, мы просто подождем здесь, пока ты там не подохнешь от старости, чувак-драконид. Стеф: Он непоколебим. "Я сожрать твое лицо, эльфийская мусорщица". Майки: Эльфийская мусорщица? Хлоя: Сожрать мое лицо? Стеф: Я пытаюсь. - Могу сделать тебя еще выше.= Хлоя: "Ты мелкий, - говорю я, - но я всегда могу сделать тебя еще мельче. Отдай ключ или я отрублю тебе ноги и забью ими до смерти" Стеф: Нет, нет, пожалстя не делайть так. Но я не мочь дать ключ. Дуургарон меня съесть! Майки: Я думаю, он скоро сломается. }} - Вкуси моего топора.= Хлоя: Я кручу свой топор, вся такая крутая. ""Выкуси-ка этого, ящерица"". Стеф: =Насколько круто? Хлоя: Очень круто. Майки: Семнадцать! Стеф: Это довольно круто. Хлоя побеждает - Вырвать твой желудок.= Хлоя: Я показываю ему свой кулак. "Я зову его разрывателем, потому что с помощью него очень удобно вырывать желудки драконидов прямо через их горло". Хлоя побеждает }} - Хлоя проигрывает= Хлоя: Настолки - это сложно. Майки: Попробуй поиграть одна. Стеф: The dragonkin swallows the key, pointing at his stomach and then his own butt, laughing at you. Then he- Хлоя: I shove my axe through the cage, right into his stomach. Then I twist it, and then pull it out. His guts and shit start falling everywhere, but I jam my hands inside his open stomach, grabbing the key. Хлоя: Then, in the final moments before he dies, I hold the key up to his face. And then I laugh. Стеф: Normally I'd say you failed the challenge, except that was so horrifically amazing, you won. }} Майки: Yeah! Хлоя: Go team. Why don't you start unlocking the prisoners? Майки: I'm on it. Стеф: As you free them, the prisoners run away from you in fear. What's next? - Warlord's Tent.= Хлоя: It's tent time. - Screw 'em.= Хлоя: They can escape on their own time when Durdur's dead. }} - Didn't visit the Training Ground= Майки: Wait! Have you forgotten the Training Camp? There is potential loot there. - Skip it.= Хлоя: Eh, skip it. I'm craving warlord steak. }} - Didn't go anywhere= Стеф: Are you sure you want to skip the Training Ground and the Prison Camp? - Go to the boss battle.= Хлоя: You heard me. Let's do the boss battle. }} }} Стеф: You enter the tent to find Duurgaron, warlord of the Raiders of the Black Well, sitting comfortably at his throne. He's a huge red-eyed minotaur, swathed in a fine black cloak, gripping a two-handed sword that's easily six feet long. His laughter bellows, "Bwhwahahahahaha!" Стеф: "Your lands and people are already mine! Your deeds here mean nothing! Your kingdom was weak! You are weak!" Хлоя: What an asshole. Майки: I got this. I cast Xael's Cataclysmic Cone of Fire! Стеф: The fire fizzles out on contact. Duurgaron laughs again, holding up his right arm to show off his Bracer of Fire Immunity. Майки: Shit! All of my battle spells are fire-based. Стеф: Except for, you know, Acid Blast, which someone used unnecessarily to show off for Chloe. - Chloe= Стеф: Chloe? What'll it be? - Barb= Стеф: Barb? What'll it be? }} Стеф: You miss! Duurgaron bursts out laughing as you stumble past him... Хлоя: Asshole. Стеф: He gores you in the side with a horn! Eight damage. Хлоя: Ouch. Стеф: What do you do next? - Wrathful Rush.= Хлоя: What's Wrathful Rush? Стеф: It's like a shoulder slam. An angry, angry shoulder slam. Хлоя: Okay, I do that. Стеф: You scream with wrathful rage, then charge. Duurgaron is caught off guard, and he fails to dodge. You slam your shoulder into him, knocking him back and doing some damage. Хлоя: Hell, yeah. Стеф: Next? - Annihilation Strike.= Хлоя: Holy shit, Annihilation Strike. That sounds boss as fuck. Chloe rolls the dice. Майки: One?! Хлоя: That's bad, right? Стеф: Not for me. As you take your first step, you trip on a rock, collapsing onto the ground in a clangy jumble of metal. Your axe swings wildly to the side... Mikey, roll a reflex save. Майки: Oh, no. Three. Стеф: Your axe strikes Elamon's leg... Um... legs, plural. Severing both feet at the ankles... - This game is awesome!= Хлоя: This game is awesome! Майки: My feet! }} }} Стеф: Duurgaron moves toward the crippled Elamon. Майки: Oh, shit! Стеф: I told you this was my best boss. Майки: You didn't tell me my character might die! Стеф: Duurgaron approaches, stomping his bloody hooves. Stomp, stomp, stomp. Хлоя: (мысленно) This is all my fault. Sort of. What should I do? - Chloe= Майки: Wow, thanks, Chloe. - Barb= Майки: Wow, thanks, Chloe. I mean... thanks Barb. }} - Encourage Elamon.= Хлоя: I say something really encouraging to Elamon. Стеф: Like what? Майки: Yeah, like what? Хлоя: (мысленно) Shit. Uh... why is being nice so hard? - Didn’t read Joyce’s book= Хлоя: Never, ever... give up. Майки: (sarcastically looks at Chloe) Word. }} Стеф: Elamon feels inspired. He summons the strength necessary to crawl away from Duurgaron. - Um... dance?= Хлоя: I, uh... I dunno... shit... I dance to distract him! Стеф: You... dance? Хлоя: To distract him! Майки: I'm doomed! Хлоя: Sixteen? Стеф: What! Майки: What? Стеф: Your crappy arrhythmic dancing is weirdly mesmerizing to Duurgaron. He pauses with his sword in midair for ten seconds, buying Elamon time to crawl away. }} Стеф: Okay, Duurgaron has now turned his attention toward you. Хлоя: Bring it. Стеф: He charges, thrusting madly with his greatsword. Хлоя: low again Shit. Майки: Oh, no. Стеф: Your attempt to dodge his thrust fails! Duurgaron laughs as he impales you on his blade, lifting you high into the air. Хлоя: Seriously?! Майки: I can't do anything with that stupid bracer! I'm sorry, Chloe. Хлоя: Hey, I chopped your feet off. We're even. Стеф: You feel your strength draining away as Duurgaron lifts you higher into the air. It hurts like hell. What do you do? - Chloe= Стеф: I'm afraid Chloe the elf barbarian is dead. - Barb= Стеф: I'm afraid Barb is dead. }} Хлоя: I actually feel sad right now. Майки: Better to have died a hero than live as a coward. Хлоя: That was fun. - Swing for his head.= Хлоя: I take one last swing at Durface's head. Стеф: You'll have to roll high to hit. You're almost dead. Chloe rolls the dice Майки: Oh, no. Стеф: Hmm, eleven. You swing, catching Duurgaron on the side of his head, severing one horn. But you don't do enough damage to kill him. Хлоя: What an asshole! Стеф: He laughs, then rips you off his sword with a vicious jerk. You die painfully. Хлоя: So mean. Майки: I'm sorry, Chloe. I have to escape. Хлоя: Hey man, if you can, do it. Майки: I cast Warden's Hideaway. Стеф: You sure? Майки: It's all I've got. Стеф: You summon a spectral door, which shields you from Duurgaron. Light flares out, blinding him. The door swings shut, then disappears. You are gone from sight, and cannot be harmed. Майки: I guess I'll have to come back when I'm stronger. Хлоя: That was fun. Sorry I died and left you out there to fend for yourself. Майки: It's cool. I'll get him, eventually. }} Майки: Check out what I drew. Mikey shows Chloe his drawing of an elf barbarian and a wizard. 'Хлоя:' ''(мысленно) Mikey's got serious drawing skills. Стеф: Glad you enjoyed it, Chloe. Майки: Yeah. I'll adventure with you any time. Хлоя: We'll see. Thanks for the game, nerds. - Leave the game.= Хлоя: Yeah, I'm done here. Peace. Майки: Really? We were just getting to the good stuff. Стеф: If you go now you can't rejoin later. - Fine, I'll stay.= Хлоя: Alright, fine. What's next? }} }} |-|No way.= Хлоя: Nah. There are enough monsters in real life. Стеф: Whoa. Майки: Hey, Chloe... Never surrender. Хлоя: (мысленно) Wow. Mikey North gets it. Хлоя: (мысленно) DVD, check. Next stop, chemistry class. Joy. 'The bullying of Nathan Prescott' Chloe is about to climb the stairs, but gets knocked down by Nathan Prescott, who is being chased by Drew North. Хлоя: What the hell? Nathan falls on the ground and drops his photo book. Drew picks it up. Дрю: What have you got here, Twitch? Нейтан: Don't call me that! Хлоя: (мысленно) Drew North... a jock so dumb he makes jocks look bad. Guess Nathan Prescott made the shitlist. Дрю: Oh, wow. This is some really weird crap, Prescott. Нейтан: It's not yours. Give it back! Дрю: I hate that you're on the team now. You're such a loser. Take it elsewhere.= Хлоя: Wanna take this elsewhere, guys? |-| You're both losers.= Хлоя: Guys, no need to fight. You can both be losers. Дрю: The mute speaks? Nathan tries to take back his book. Дрю: Woah, woah! You earn a spot on the squad, Twitch. You don't have your dad try to buy off the coach. Нейтан: At least my family pays tuition. How much financial aid does your deadbeat dad need again? Хлоя: (мысленно) Wow, dick move, Nathan. Дрю: My dad lost his job at the shipyard when your dad closed it down. And you want to talk shit to me? Samantha Myers comes and stands next to Chloe. Саманта: Leave Nathan alone! Дрю: You know something, Prescott? I'm gonna do you a favor. You can't be a part of the team and be into this stupid crap at the same time. Drew looks at the fountain. Нейтан: You're a piece of shit. I'm going to kill you! Саманта: Stop it! You guys! Stop! Саманта: Chloe, do something! Don't just stand there watching! STAY OUT= Хлоя: Hey, if you don't take the time to stand back and watch, you miss some of life's finer moments. Like... Drew throws Nathan’s book into the fountain. 'Хлоя:' ...that. 'Дрю:' Booyah! 'Нейтан:' That took me months to put together! 'Дрю:' Quit the team, Twitch, or next time it'll be worse. 'Нейтан:' Go to hell. ''Nathan and Drew leave. '''Samantha:' You should be ashamed. |-| STEP IN= Хлоя: (мысленно) The only way to stop a bully is to be aggressive. I've got to put Drew down. Drew's Backtalk Challenge Хлоя: Back off, idiot. Дрю: What the hell did you just say to me? - Leave. Now.= Хлоя: Leave. Now. Дрю: You're actually standing up for Nathan Prescott! - Idiot?= Хлоя: Idiot? You're not used to a word that big, are you? Don't be scared. Дрю: You're seriously defending Nathan Prescott? }} - That's hardly fair.= Хлоя: Look at yourself, then look at him. That's hardly fair, don't you think? Дрю: Are you crazy? Mind your own business, freak. - Got me feeling sorry for a Prescott.= Хлоя: Congrats. You've actually got me feeling sorry for Arcadia Bay's most spoiled brat. That's how much of an asshole you're being right now. Дрю: You're such a crazy freak! Mind your own business. }} - You know what's crazy?= Хлоя: What's crazy is that you haven't been held back yet. How is that possible? Дрю: You want a piece of this? - What if he cries to Daddy?= Хлоя: When Nathan goes crying to Lord Prescott, everybody here'll be stuck doing sensitivity seminars all week. Дрю: You want a piece of this?! }} - A piece of cake.= Хлоя: Please. Kicking your ass is going to be a piece of cake. Дрю: You think this is funny? You think I'm joking, here? - A piece of your bromance?= Хлоя: You mean your budding bromance with Nathan? You're clearly into him. Just pull his hair, already. Дрю: Do you really think I'm going to let you talk to me like that? }} - Think?= 'Хлоя:' Think? That's a fancy word for you, Drew. Careful with it. ''Chloe wins - I think we're done.= 'Хлоя:' If you were going to throw down, you would have already. This clownshow is over. ''Chloe wins }} - Chloe loses= ''Drew comes closer. Chloe walks back, trips and falls on the stairs. 'Дрю:' All talk, no game, eh, Chloe? ''Drew throws Nathan’s book into the fountain. 'Дрю:' Booyah! 'Нейтан:' That took me months to put together! 'Дрю:' Quit the team, Twitch, for your own good. ''Drew leaves. 'Хлоя:' Shit. 'Нейтан:' Next time mind your own business. ''Nathan goes to pick his book out of the fountain. 'Хлоя:' You're welcome. }} '''Samantha:' Are you alright? Thanks for sticking up for him. People think just because of his family... Samantha leaves. Skip approaches Chloe. '''Skip:' Everything okay here? Хлоя: No problem, Skip. Chloe approaches the school entrance, but Rachel opens the door first from the other side. Рэйчел: Oh, good! You're here. Rachel takes Chloe's hand and pulls her into the building. Drama Lab 'The Tempest rehearsal' Chloe and Rachel enter the Drama class, as Hayden and Dana rehearse under Mr. Keaton's supervision. Hayden: I do beseech you, chiefly that I might set it in my prayers: what is your name? Dana: Miranda... Oh, my father! I have broke your hest to say so! Mr. Keaton: Good! Hayden: Admired Miranda! Indeed worth what's dearest in the world! Many a lady I have eyed with best regard, and many a time hath listened- many a time the harmony of their tongues- hath I listened to- Mr. Keaton: Hayden! You're killing me! You've had weeks to be off book! Hayden: Sorry, Mr. Keaton. Mr. Keaton: No, don't apologize to me. Apologize to your scene partner, who's been very accommodating, and to your other fellow actors, and most of all, to yourself- Рэйчел: Mr. Keaton, sorry to interrupt, but does this look better? I had my mom take it in a bit. Rachel starts spinning, showing off her costume. Хлоя: (мысленно) Rachel looks awesome... On her last spin, Rachel winks at Chloe. Хлоя: (мысленно) This is getting as surreal as last night. Dana: Mrrowww! Looking good, Rache. Hayden: Very cool. Mr. Keaton: Exquisite, Rachel. As always. Dana: Mr. Keaton, I'm still having trouble with, "My affections are then most humble; I have no ambition to see a goodlier man." I mean... does she really mean that? Hayden: Especially because I just straight out told her I've been banging all the ladies. Рэйчел: Yeah, that is hard. We've talked about that line forever. We need a fresh perspective. Rachel hugs Chloe and brings her closer to the stage. Рэйчел: The question is: are Miranda's feelings of instant passion for Ferdinand just inexperience and dramatic circumstances or... has she actually just met the love of her life? What do you think? Miranda's an idiot.= Chloe: Miranda's an idiot because falling in love is stupid. What is she, twelve? Mr. Keaton: Actually she's about fifteen. So your point, whoever you are, about being an idiot, or being naive, is well taken. |-| It's true love.= Chloe: Sometimes when you meet someone who's going to change your life, you just know it, I guess... Chloe: Also, you've got parents coming to see the show, right? At twenty bucks a ticket, it's got to be true love. Dana: Wow, a romantic and a cynic. That actually kinda helps me, thanks. The school bell rings. Dana: Thanks, Mr. Keaton. See you later, guys! Hayden: Later! Mr. Keaton: Oh, no. I have first period improv with a class full of freshmen, now. Chloe and Rachel are left alone. Got punched in the eye at the punk club= Rachel: Your eye looks fabulous. Where'd you get it done? Chloe: Uh... what? Rachel: Just kidding. That asshole really clocked you. Chloe: It wasn't a big deal. Рэйчел: I'll just be a minute. Хлоя: (мысленно) Okay, so... why am I here again? Рэйчел: Oh, could you grab my belt for me? I think it's in my bag over there. Хлоя: Uh, yeah, sure. (мысленно) Okay... get the belt, don't say any stupid shit, and don't, like, fall down. Should be doable, right? Chloe looks into Rachel's backpack. First she pulls out a photo of Rachel with her father. Хлоя: (мысленно) Rachel looks so happy here... Then she gets the belt. Хлоя: (мысленно) There's Rachel's belt. Guess I'll go give this to Rachel now. 'Dressing room' Хлоя: Uh... Rachel? Is this your belt? Рэйчел: Yes! Thank you. Bring it to her.= Chloe walks behind the dressing screen. - Say nothing.= Rachel: Oh. I didn't think you'd come back here. Thanks. }} Rachel: So, did you bring flowers for my dressing room? - Just this belt.= Chloe: Uh... how about a belt instead? Rachel: Perfect. }} Chloe: I'll let you finish changing now. |-| Throw the belt over.= Chloe throws the belt over the dressing screen. '''Rachel': Ow! I didn't say attack me with it. Chloe: Shit. Sorry. Рэйчел: Chloe Price. Хлоя: Rachel Amber? Рэйчел: Last night was amazing! Firewalk was pretty good.= Chloe: I'd never seen Firewalk live. Pretty fierce show. Rachel: We'll have to do it again. |-| Getting attacked was amazing?= Chloe: You call getting attacked by goons amazing? I've got to hang out with you more. Rachel: Deal. Рэйчел: To tell the truth, I went to bed last night wishing it never had to end. But then I thought: why? Why does it have to end? That's deep.= Chloe: Is that... a rhetorical question? |-| Maybe it doesn't.= Chloe: Maybe it doesn't. Have to end. Rachel: Exactly! Рэйчел: How would you like to join me on a little field trip? Fuck, yes.= Chloe: Fuck, yes! I was born to ditch. |-| Has Rachel Amber gone rogue?= Chloe: Ditch class? You mean it? Rachel: Is that weird? Chloe: No, it's awesome. Got punched in the eye at the punk club= Rachel: I hoped you'd say that. Now about that eye... that's a hell of a battle scar. Do you want me to cover it up with some makeup? - No way.= Chloe: Are you kidding? This is a badge of honor. Rachel: Respect. }} Рэйчел: Let's get the hell out of here. Train Chloe and Rachel come to the water tower at the Train Tracks. Хлоя: You sure you don't want to just grab the bus, or... Рэйчел: Nope. If we're gonna go rogue, we're doing it right. Rachel starts running after the passing train. Рэйчел: Well? Хлоя: (мысленно) What the hell am I getting into, here? Rachel climbs into a carriage on the train, then helps Chloe as she joins her. Хлоя: Where does this thing go? Рэйчел: North? Maybe we'll end up in Seattle. down Pull up a chair, Price. The view's amazing. Хлоя: (мысленно) Rachel wants me to pull up a chair? Maybe one of these crates? a crate Thing's heavier that it looks. Guess I should sit down. Хлоя: (мысленно) down Alright, Chloe. You're on a freaking train with Rachel freaking Amber. Play it cool. Is this... nervousness? Is that what this feeling is? Wish Max were here, so I could ask. Should I make small talk? Is that what people do? Nice weather.= - Chloe threw the belt to Rachel= Хлоя: It's nice weather we're having. Рэйчел: What? Хлоя: The.. The weather, it's nice. }} Рэйчел: It sure is. |-|Uhhh...= Хлоя: Uhhh... so... uh... Рэйчел: What is wrong with you? Хлоя: What? Рэйчел: You're acting nervous. |-|Say nothing= Chloe stays silent. Рэйчел: So... it's kind of weird that we're hanging out. Хлоя: You mean because I don't hang out with anyone and I don't have any friends? Рэйчел: You have friends. Хлоя: Well I used to. Friend, singular. Her name is Max, but she left for greener, more northern pastures. Рэйчел: That sucks. Say thanks.= Хлоя: Hey so... I want to say thanks. Рэйчел: For pulling you out of school? Хлоя: No, dummy. Thanks for last night. Рэйчел: Ah. Хлоя: If you hadn't have shown up... Рэйчел: Assholes abound in Arcadia Bay. Хлоя: I owe you, that's for sure. Рэйчел: Is that why you came along? Хлоя: Are you suggesting I should need a reason to ditch school? |-|Mr.Keaton.= Хлоя: I didn't mention it earlier, but you seem to have some kind of Jedi mind powers over Mr.Keaton and the theater crew. Рэйчел: You mean when we were talking about true love in the play? I guess you could say I'm good with people, yeah. Хлоя: Just don't pull that stuff with me. Рэйчел: hand You will get on this train. Хлоя: laughs Oh, shit Рэйчел: forward''I bet you're wondering what we're doing. 'Хлоя:' The thought occurred, yeah. 'Рэйчел:' Well... I wanted some company 'Хлоя:' That's it? 'Рэйчел:' That's it. Gonna need more than that.= 'Хлоя:' Try again. I'm gonna need more to go on than that. 'Рэйчел:' Joy rides with me aren't fun? 'Хлоя:' Joy rides to where, again? 'Рэйчел:' Life needs a little mystery, Chloe. |-|I love company.= 'Хлоя:' Good to fucking go. Anything beats another second in Blackwell. 'Рэйчел:' You really hate it there, don't you. 'Хлоя:' You don't? ''scoffs Right. What reason would Rachel Amber have for hating Blackwell Academy? You're high school royalty. Рэйчел: You don't know me. Yet. Rachel moves to sit on the floor of the train carriage Рэйчел: Let's do something fun Agree.= Хлоя: Okay, I'm listening. |-|Flirt.= Хлоя: V-Card's been punched, Rachel. I'm sorry. Рэйчел: Wow! Хлоя: scoffs Too far? Рэйчел: Well, laughs I don't know... Хлоя: Okay, something fun. I'm all ears. Рэйчел: Two truths and a lie. Хлоя: What? Рэйчел: I think we should play two truths and a lie. It's a game where each person offers up three facts about themselves, two of which are the truth and one which is... Хлоя: A lie? Рэйчел: Right. And then the other person has to guess which is which. Sounds fun.= Хлоя: Sounds fun. You're on. |-|No way.= Хлоя: No way. Рэйчел: Scared you'll lose? Хлоя: I'm just not... good... with people. Or things. Рэйчел: It'll be fun. Trust me! Chloe moves to join Rachel on the floor of the train carriage Two Truths and a Lie Рэйчел: I'll start. First, I'm ambidextrous presents both her hands to Chloe Рэйчел: Second, I was born in New York, the land of fashion and Broadway, to which I will one day return when my heinous exile here in Arcadia Bay comes to an end. Хлоя: New York, huh? I've never been. Рэйчел: Not a world traveller? Хлоя: Not yet, at least. Рэйчел: If you could travel anywhere, where would you go? Russia, Greece... Kathmandu? Kathmandu.= Хлоя: Kathmandu? Рэйчел: One day, I'm going to climb Everest. Хлоя: (мысленно) And I thought moving away from Arcadia Bay was ambitious... |-| Russia. (deleted)= Хлоя: Russia could be fun, I guess. Рэйчел: Best ballet in the world. Also best vodka. Хлоя: Now we're talking. |-| Patagonia. (deleted)= Хлоя: Maybe Patagonia? Рэйчел: Whoa, where'd that come from? Хлоя: My dad used to love Neruda. Рэйчел: The poet? Хлоя: He would read to me when I was little, before bed. He would tell me about Neruda's journey through the mountains. It... it sounded adventurous. Рэйчел: Patagonia, it is. Хлоя: What's your third thing? Рэйчел: My third thing? Хлоя: Two truths and a lie. You say three things- Рэйчел: Right! I'm a Leo. Meow. Хлоя: Okay, so... ambidextrous, born in New York, and a Leo. Gotcha. Рэйчел: So, which is the lie? Ambidextrous.= Хлоя: I don't buy the ambidextrous claim. Рэйчел: No? Well, that's too bad, because it's true. Хлоя: out marker Prove it. Sign your name with both hands. Рэйчел: Sign where? Хлоя: Seriously? All the bad girls do it. Come on. Rachel takes Chloe's marker and writes 'Rachel Amber' on the floor of the train carriage with her right hand and then repeats the same successfully with her left hand. Хлоя: Damn. Рэйчел: I'm afraid the lie was New York. I'm a Cali girl, born and raised. Хлоя: So New York's on the bucket list? Рэйчел: Broadway, here I come. Хлоя: Cool. |-|Leo.= Хлоя: You're way too lucky to be a Leo. You've got to be a Sagittarius or something. Рэйчел: The Archer? That'd be cool, like Artemis. But I'm afraid I was telling the truth. Хлоя: Seriously? Рэйчел: Hear me roar. laughs No, the lie was New York. I've never been there, though I want to, one day. I was born in Long Beach. Хлоя: New York's on the bucket list, then? Sounds good. |-|New York.= Хлоя: You seem more like a Cali girl to me. Рэйчел: Damn, Price, not bad! Long Beach, in fact. West coast is the best coast. Хлоя: I've only ever lived in Oregon, so nothing to compare it to, I guess. Рэйчел: Then we'll have to change that one day, won't we? Рэйчел: Okay, your turn, Price. Хлоя: First fact. Right... Хлоя: (мысленно) Something about myself... Should I start things off with a lie, or with the truth? Or should I cheat? Let's see how good she really is at this game. Lie= - I broke my hand punching someone.= Хлоя: I once broke my hand punching Stephanie Kowalksi in fifth grade. Рэйчел: No way. Хлоя: Bitch took my Yoo-hoo. Knocked her the fuck out. Рэйчел: I see you like to write notes to yourself. Хлоя: Helps me stay focused. Рэйчел: Also, sweet scar. - I'm in a band.= Хлоя: I'm secretly the lead guitarist of an all-girl Misfits cover band, called the Missfits. Рэйчел: Impressive. }} |-|Truth= - Country music makes me throw up.= Хлоя: I used to love country music when I was a kid. Now it makes me want to throw up. Literally. Рэйчел: That's... weird. - I wanted to be a pirate.= Хлоя: I used to want to be a pirate when I grew up. I kind of still do. Рэйчел: Arrrrr. }} Рэйчел: Chloe's hand You're hella mysterious, Chloe Price. Хлоя: Uh... hella? Who says that? Рэйчел: It's a Cali thing. Anyway, I think I have your number. If you picked "Lie: I broke my hand punching someone" Рэйчел: Now about this broken hand story. It's not that I don't think you could knock Stephanie Kowalksi out. A bitch takes your Yoo-hoo, she's gotta get got. Хлоя: Damn straight. Рэйчел: But, you didn't get that scar from punching someone. Хлоя: No? Рэйчел: That scar is from a distal radius fracture. You're a physician, now?= Хлоя: So you're a physician, now? Рэйчел: Last Summer I performed a one-woman Doctor Who homage entitled "Weeping Angel." Хлоя: Wait, what- |-|How could you possibly know that?= Хлоя: How could you possibly know that? Рэйчел: I broke my wrist when I was ten. Хлоя: Ah. Рэйчел: The point is, I know that the scar you've got comes with breaking your wrist when you fall.. like from a skateboard? Хлоя: Yeah. Рэйчел: I'd guess... six years ago? Хлоя: Seven. Well shit... Always thought I was a good liar. Рэйчел: Good thing you're pretty. If you picked "Lie: I'm allergic to cats" Рэйчел: Which brings me to your alleged cat allergy. Хлоя: Alleged? Рэйчел: I'm calling lie. Хлоя: Why is that? Рэйчел: I mean, maybe you're allergic. But I've passed by your locker a few times, and I've seen that old photo of a cat you keep in there. His name was Bongo.= Хлоя: His name was Bongo. He was a gift from my Dad. Рэйчел: Did he pass away? Хлоя: Yeah, my Dad died two years ago. I thought everyone knew that. Рэйчел: I meant Bongo. Хлоя: Oh my god, of course that's what you meant, I'm so sorry! Рэйчел: Hey, that's okay. Хлоя: Awkward moment of the year? Рэйчел: laughs Definitely. |-|Stalker, much?.= Хлоя: You've passed by my locker? Stalker much? Рэйчел: Hey, I notice things! I can't help it. Хлоя: I guess you're no stranger to being noticed, too. It's kind of new for me. Рэйчел: Well, get used to it. If you picked "Lie: I'm in a band". Рэйчел: So let's talk about this lead guitarist business. Хлоя: The business of show. Рэйчел: As much as I'd love to be a groupie for your all-girl cover band, the Missfits, I'm gonna have to call lie on that one. You don't think I can rock?.= Хлоя: you don't think I can rock? Рэйчел: On the contrary. You absolutely rock. |-|No way you'd be a groupie.= Хлоя: There's no way you'd ever be a groupie. Рэйчел: Okay, that's fair. Backup dancer? Хлоя: With vocals. Рэйчел: Obviously. Рэйчел: The problem is.. your hand is smooth. No callouses. You don't play guitar. Рэйчел: Pity, too. You'd look hot on stage. If you picked "Truth: Country music makes me throw up." Рэйчел: I'm not sure why country music makes you throw up... Хлоя: I'm a complex girl, Rachel. Рэйчел: But I think it's probably true. Also, I kind of like the Dixie Chicks. Хлоя: You and David, both. No accounting for taste. Рэйчел: Who's David? An asshole.= Хлоя: He's just some asshole. Рэйчел: Who likes the Dixie Chicks. Хлоя: He's an asshole my Mom's dating, I guess. |-|My mom's boyfriend.= Хлоя: He's, ah... the guy my Mom's seeing, I guess. Рэйчел: Oh. Рэйчел: And you don't like him? Хлоя: It's still... so weird that she's dating someone. My Dad and my Mom... they were totally in love. You can tell how fucked up she is now, just by how she's settling for David. He's this total hardass ex-military jag-off type. Like, the opposite of my Dad. Рэйчел: Oh, that sucks. Хлоя: Yeah. David has no respect. He acts like I'm some kind of problem to solve. Sometimes I am a problem, though. Рэйчел: That's a load of bullshit. What?.= Хлоя: What do you mean? Рэйчел: You're not a problem, Chloe. You're a person. |-|Sorry I said anything.= Хлоя: I'm sorry I said anything Рэйчел: It sounds like the only problem is David. You need to hit him where it hurts. Хлоя: The only thing that David loves has four wheels and a four barrel carburetor. Рэйчел: Oh god, a muscle car? Хлоя: I'm probably going to steal it soon, so... Рэйчел: Let me know if you need an accomplice. If you picked "Truth: I wanted to be a pirate." Рэйчел: Of course you wanted to be a pirate. Sail the open seas... Хлоя: Buckle swash... Рэйчел: Plunder secret treasure... Хлоя: Did I mention my love of booty? Рэйчел: laughs So, pirate? Obviously true. Arrrrr.= Хлоя: Like you said, arrrrr. |-|Be my first mate?.= Хлоя: Maybe you'd like to be my first mate. Рэйчел: Oh, are you accepting applications? Хлоя: Considering it. If you picked "Truth: I love science." Рэйчел: Okay, you say you love science, but you're failing chemistry. Хлоя: You're saying failing chemistry means I hate science? Рэйчел: Or that Blackwell doesn't inspire your best work. Sure.= Хлоя: Well... sure. Рэйчел: It's not for everyone, I get that. |-|Blackwell's a hellhole.= Хлоя: That place is a hellhole filled with shit, where shitty people go to be shitty to each other and themselves. Рэйчел: Tell me how you really feel, though. Рэйчел: Anyway, school sucks but you love science. I'm gonna say true. Two Truths and One Lie: conclusions Rachel moves closer to Chloe. Chloe bumps Rachel's shoulder Three Truths, No lies.= Рэйчел: So if my math is correct, you didn't actually tell me any lies. Хлоя: Maybe I'm the virtuous sort. Рэйчел: I certainly hope not. |-|Two Truths, One Lie.= Рэйчел: So, if my math is correct, you told me two truths, and one lie. Хлоя: What? You expected me to cheat? Рэйчел: Winners make their own rules, Chloe. |-|One Truth, Two Lies.= Рэйчел: So, if my math is correct, you cheated. You told me one truth and two lies. Хлоя: Maybe I just needed to test you. Рэйчел: Or maybe you have trust issues. |-|No Truths, Three Lies.= Рэйчел: So, if my math is correct, you cheated. Not a single truth escaped your lips. Хлоя: Not true. Рэйчел: Oh? Хлоя: Stephanie Kowalksi really did steal my Yoo-hoo in fifth grade. Рэйчел: Well... she better watch out. Next time I see the bitch, she's gonna feel my wrath. Хлоя: You are crazy good at this game Рэйчел: A lifetime of studying the human condition. I'm impressed.= Хлоя: Well, I'm impressed. Рэйчел: I bet it's hard to impress Chloe Price. I'm going to feel good about that one. |-|It's kind of creepy.= Хлоя: No, I mean you're really good at this game. It's kind of creepy. Рэйчел: I have a hard time imagining what creeps Chloe Price out. Рэйчел: When your Dad is the District Attorney, I guess lying is... something you're used to. Хлоя: Seriously? Рэйчел: Seriously. Хлоя: I know who to call if I need to get out of a ticket, then. Not that I have a ride of my own. Car first, embarrassing number of moving violations second. Рэйчел: Hey, thanks for trusting me. Хлоя: Trusting you? Рэйчел: You played the game. If you picked "Truth: I wanted to be a pirate".= Рэйчел: And not everyone would admit to wanting to be a pirate. Хлоя: But eye patches are so cool. Рэйчел: And rum is delicious. |-|If you picked "Truth: country music makes me throw up" (as the only truth).= Рэйчел: Also, you told me about that dickwad David. Now he's on my shitlist too. Хлоя: Hell yeah, mustache-man won't know what hit him. Рэйчел: I guess... you opened up a lot. That's all. Хлоя: It's not a big deal. Рэйчел: Hate to break it to you, but Chloe Price isn't exactly renowned throughout Arcadia Bay as a bastion of trust and empathy. I trust you.= Хлоя: I'm just not really into touchy-feely shit. But I feel like I can trust you. Рэйчел: Yeah? |-|Trust is hard.= Хлоя: Trust doesn't exactly come easy to me. Maybe if you'd had my life, you'd understand. Рэйчел: No, I get that. Хлоя: On the other hand... Хлоя: I got on this train with you, didn't I? Рэйчел: Fair point. Final Section Хлоя: (мысленно) Wouldn't mind listening to some music. Share with Rachel.= Хлоя: Hey, want to listen? Rachel smiles, takes an earbud from Chloe and puts it in. |-|Listen alone.= (Why would you do this?) Chloe puts in both her earbuds, and listens to her music by herself. (once you have finished listening to music) Rachel takes her earbud out and passes it to Chloe who then takes her earbud out and puts them away. Alternatively, Chloe will take her own earbuds out when she's finished listening to music. Хлоя: Cool bracelet. Рэйчел: I've had it, I guess, since I was a kid in Long Beach. Reminds me that there's more to experience out there than just Arcadia Bay. Maybe one day I'll go back to Long Beach or... anywhere but here. Maybe sooner than later. Um... What?= Хлоя: What brought that on? |-|I hear you.= Хлоя: Me, too. Arcadia Bay can suck a bag of dicks. Рэйчел: Sometimes, I feel like I've got no reason to stay. Don't be surprised, Chloe, if one day, I'm just out of here. Хлоя: Let me know if you need an accomplice. Рэйчел: Check it out! We're here! Хлоя: What? Where is here? Рэйчел: Jump and find out! Хлоя: Did you say jump?! Рэйчел: Jump! Jump.= Хлоя: Fuck it! Chloe jumps off the train. Rachel, smiling, quickly follows. |-|No way.= Хлоя: No way! Рэйчел: Scared? That's not the Chloe Price I know. Хлоя: Trust me, this is the only Chloe Price there- Rachel interrupts Chloe by grabbing her hand and jumping off the train, pulling Chloe off the train with her Overlook Хлоя: Hey, it's actually a pretty nice view. Рэйчел: Glad you approve. And as your reward for making it up here, I have a new game for us to play. Хлоя: Another one? Рэйчел: I like games. Deal with it. This is one I learned in theater class. It's all about improvisation. I don't act.= Хлоя: I know all the world's a stage and shit, but I'm not an actor. Рэйчел: Really? I see you acting like you're tough all the time in school. Хлоя: I... that's... damn it. |-| Games, acting, lying...= Хлоя: So far what I've learned about you is that you're into acting, lying, and playing games. Рэйчел: What's your point? Хлоя: That you're either full of imagination or full of shit. Рэйчел: Hmm. Let me know when you figure out which one. Рэйчел: This game involves spying on people from afar. Luckily, we've got some high-tech surveillance equipment right here. Let's fire it up. Rachel inserts the coin into the viewfinder, then starts hitting it, but it doesn't work. Рэйчел: Well, shit. Хлоя: at the "Out of order" sign on the ground That blows. Рэйчел: That was my last quarter. You? Хлоя: Quarterless. Рэйчел: Damn. Хлоя: Hey, maybe I can MacGyver something up. I've been told I'm pretty handy. Рэйчел: Oh yeah? Let's see what you've got. Хлоя: (мысленно) Rachel really wants to use this viewfinder. I'd love to get it working for her. Chloe tries opening the viewfinder with her bare hands. Хлоя: (мысленно) I'm not getting in there with just my fingers. Maybe Rachel has something I can use? Хлоя: I'm thinking about prying open that viewfinder. Got a knife on you? Рэйчел: A knife? Хлоя: Yeah, my mom took mine. Рэйчел: Uh, no. How about a nail file? Хлоя: I guess you could stab someone with a nail file... Oh, right. Sure, let's try it. Chloe tries opening the viewfinder with the nail file. Хлоя: (мысленно) Damn it. It always looks so easy in the movies. Wonder if I can find something sturdier to use? Conversation between the Picnic Couple Man: I've been saying "sorry" all morning. I admit, it was really dumb to lock the keys in the car. But you've been on me for three hours! Woman: I just wanted today to go smoothly, okay? I'm sorry. I got pissed. Man: Which is fine for you, but when I get pissed about something, it's like, "Call the cops!" Woman: Do you even want anything to eat? 'Cause, I don't know, I'm not very hungry any more. Man: Oh, terrific. So glad we took the time to come all the way out here. Optional Conversation with the Picnic Couple Хлоя: Hey, spare some change? Man: Sorry. We might have some leftover food when we're done. Хлоя: What? No, I'm not- what kind of food? Man: whispers This place has really gone downhill. Woman: whispers Shh! She's right there. Chloe uses Rachel's nail file to unscrew the "Martin Lewis Prescott" dedication plate. Хлоя: (мысленно) Stealing a dedication plate takes... persistence. Хлоя: open the viewfinder with the plate Prescott power, activate! Not to brag.= Хлоя: I don't want to boast... so I'll let you do it for me. Рэйчел: Chloe Price, you are truly the viewfinder whisperer. I stand in awe of your powers. |-| Game over.= Хлоя: I win. That was enough of a game for me. Рэйчел: Your MacGyver skills are second to none. Except probably MacGyver. Rachel inserts the coin into the working viewfinder, and both girls look through it. Хлоя: (мысленно) Rachel smells like... jasmine? Is she smelling me right now, too? Really should have showered this morning... Рэйчел: Alright, here's the game. You find some people for us to spy on, and then you and I will act out what they're saying and thinking. Хлоя: That's it? I do that in my head during, like, every class. Рэйчел: See? You're a natural. Let's give it a try. 'The Viewfinder game' Objects Fountain (deleted?)= Хлоя: I didn't know fountains grew in the wild. Рэйчел: Ahh, yes, a stunning example of the elusive Fountanus Lameicus. |-| Statue= Хлоя: They totally stole my third-grade art project. Рэйчел: Wow, you made that? Хлоя: Can't you tell? Рэйчел: It does have a certain "gives zero fucks" quality that I recognize. |-| Grill= Хлоя: Hey what do you say we barbecue some squirrels when we're done here? Рэйчел: God, you just have the best ideas. People Couple Holding Hands= Хлоя: All right, let's see... - Let's switch hands.= Хлоя: Why do we always hold hands like this? Didn't you tell me you were ambidextrous? Рэйчел: No I didn't, I said I was ambisexual. Хлоя: Oh. So you can have sex with both of your hands? Рэйчел: Exactly. Want to see? Хлоя: Only if you let go of my hand first. }} |-| Woman= Хлоя: Sweet beanie. Рэйчел: What do you suppose she's thinking? - Looking at pictures of nature.= Хлоя: Sure, the view's great, but I prefer to look at pictures of nature on a computer. Рэйчел: Ugh, the grass around here is so not green enough. Хлоя: I cannot wait for the machines to take over. }} |-| Man= Рэйчел: Think this guy is married to a nutritionist? He's all like, "I'm not allowed to eat this stuff at home, so..." - Attorney's fries.= Хлоя: I'm so glad I became a lawyer. I love getting paid in fries. Рэйчел: Do you think he represents the Hamburglar? Хлоя: Wouldn't he be paid in hamburgers, then? Рэйчел: Shit, you're right. }} |-| Speedwalker= Хлоя: Loving this guy. Рэйчел: What's he thinking right now? - Stay away, bees!= Хлоя: I hope bees don't mistake my shorts for a begonia. Рэйчел: I've been pollinated twice this week already. }} |-| Grill Dad= Рэйчел: Hmm, what's going on with these two? - Hunting party= Хлоя: If you want lunch you're going to have to learn how to skin your own food like a man. Рэйчел: But I don't know how to skin a bald eagle, dad. Хлоя: You don't? What the hell are they teaching you in school? }} Рэйчел: Wow, that was dark. Хлоя: Too dark? Рэйчел: Perfect dark. Хлоя: This is fun. Who's next? Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to hog the viewfinder. The girls see a man and a woman, meeting under the White Oak. Хлоя: Wooo, jackpot. Commence make-out session, in three, two, one... At Chloe's mark, the man and the woman start kissing. Хлоя: Nailed it. Damn, they are really going at it. Vibrating beds!= Хлоя: Oh, honey, I think we used the vibrating bed for too long. I'm totally seeing double. |-| Prostitutes!= Хлоя: Wait, you're a prostitute? But I'm a prostitute! Now who gets paid? Хлоя: around Rachel? Rachel stands a little away, with her back turned to Chloe. Хлоя: Hey, are you all right? Рэйчел: What are we doing? Хлоя: Excuse me? Рэйчел: Last I checked, you're supposed to be Chloe Price. Yet we've been ditching now for hours and we haven't even gotten wasted yet. That's got to be against some school ditching rule. I'm in.= Хлоя: Uh, hell yeah. The honor student wants to show the school delinquent how to party? Be my guest. Рэйчел: How gracious of you. |-| I'm still hungover.= Хлоя: I don't know, I might still be hungover from last night. Рэйчел: Wrong answer. You don't ask a girl out and then not buy her a drink. 'Stealing the wine' Rachel brings Chloe to the picnickers. Рэйчел: They have a bottle of wine. Let's steal it. Хлоя: Uh, okay. Or we could go try to find a liquor store instead? Рэйчел: No. You shouldn't bring alcohol to a public park if you're not willing to share it with everybody, right? And... Fuck it, I just want to take something that's not mine. Alright, I'm going in. Try to keep up. Woman: Rachel Um, can we help you? Rachel starts breathing heavily and collapses to the ground. Woman: Oh, my god! Хлоя: (мысленно) Holy shit! Talk about committing to a performance. Better act fast. Man: What- What do we do? Should we check her pulse? Woman: Didn't you used to be a lifeguard? Give her CPR! Man: That was years ago! You think I remember? Woman: How to save someone's life? Yeah, I guess I'd remember something like that. Man: So then you do it! Woman: Don't yell at me! Хлоя: (thinks, looking at Rachel) "And the Oscar for best distraction of wine-toting picnickers goes to: Rachel Amber." Better play my supporting role and grab the wine fast. Chloe tries to snatch the wine, but the couple notice her. Man: Oh, thank god! Please, this girl is in trouble, go get help. Walk away.= Хлоя: Yeah, I'll get right on that. |-| Help Rachel.= Хлоя: (мысленно) I need to get these two to focus on Rachel so I can swipe the wine. Starts the Backtalk Challenge. Picnic Couple Backtalk Challenge ''This challenge was originally intended to have one chance for Chloe to make a mistake, so there are deleted lines. Woman: What are you waiting for! Go! Who's the one waiting?= Хлоя: Don't look at me, look at Baywatch over here. "Uh, I don't remember how to do CPR, waahh." It's time to nut up or shut up. Man: Watch out, I'm going to check her pulse. That's on her neck, right? Woman: I still think you should go get help. There's a ranger station on the other side of the park. Man: Good point. We'll keep watch while you go. |-| Sterilize the wound.= Хлоя: I've seen this kind of thing before. This woman clearly has a wound that needs to be sterilized. Do you happen to have any alcohol? Woman: I didn't see a wound. Хлоя: Look closer. In the meantime, I'll search for the booze. Chloe loses. (Deleted line) '''Man:' Damn it, there's no time for that! You need to go get help now. We'll keep watch on her. |-| Won't have to wait long.= Хлоя: I already called 911. They should have an ambulance here any moment. In the meantime, they said to keep close watch on her. Like, turn all the way around and really focus. Man: Watch out, I'm going to check her pulse. That's on her neck, right? Woman: I still think you should go get help. There's a ranger station on the other side of the park. Man: Good point. We'll keep watch while you go. Watch out for rabies.= Хлоя: Oh shit, that sounds like rabies to me. Woman: Rabies? Хлоя: Yup, definitely rabies. Better pay close attention to make sure she doesn't try to bite you. Man: Okay, okay. You can do this... I can't do it! Woman: Pathetic... Look, he's clearly useless. This woman needs help from someone who actually knows what they're doing. |-| Watch her die?= Хлоя: Look at all the time we've wasted already. This woman needs mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, stat. Рэйчел: Nnnnnnnooooo. Хлоя: Yup, definitely needs mouth-to-mouth. Man: Okay, okay. You can do this... I can't do it! Woman: Pathetic... Look, he's clearly useless. This woman needs help from someone who actually knows what they're doing. |-| Here's some medicine.= Хлоя: Did you know red wine has recently been found to help against strokes? Hey, we're in luck! You have some red wine right here. I'll just go ahead and administer it to the patient. Chloe loses. (Deleted line) '''Woman:' What is wrong with you! This woman's life is in danger and you're talking about wine? GO. GET. HELP. It's contagious.= Хлоя: Oh shit, now I'm starting to feel sick too. I think it's contagious. You'd better run away before it gets you too. Chloe loses. |-| Encouraging platitude...= 'Хлоя:' "Thou shalt help those who help thineselves." You know who said that? '''Woman:' God? Хлоя: Oh, word? I thought it was Benjamin Franklin. But that's even better. Man: Damn it, she's right. Chloe wins. |-| Good Samaritans.= 'Хлоя:' OK, fine, I'm going. But when the police show up, I hope they don't arrest you. '''Woman:' Arrest us? Хлоя: Good Samaritan law, ever heard of it? It means you have to do everything in your power to help someone in trouble. Everything. Man: God damn it. I'm going in. Chloe wins. |-| Unlock your potential. (If Chloe heard their conversation earlier)= 'Хлоя:' Hey! Look at me! Do you want to be locked out of the car of life forever? Or are you ready to break in there and seize the keys to your potential? '''Man:' Oh, my god. You're right. Chloe wins. Chloe wins= ''The picnicker attempts to give Rachel mouth-to-mouth. At the last moment she pushes him away and stands up. 'Рэйчел:' Hey, wow, I'm all better now. You saved my life. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. 'Хлоя:' ''takes the bottle Yeah, good work everyone. Peace out. The girls leave. '''Woman:' That was incredible. You're a hero. Man: Huh, I guess I am. |-| Chloe loses= Woman: Hold on. There something off about this. Are you girls putting us on? Хлоя: Rachel, run! Man: What the hell? Chloe grabs the bottle and both girls run away. ''The girls come to the parking lot. Rachel takes the bottle from Chloe and starts drinking. Then she offers it to Chloe. Chloe won= Рэйчел: Here, you earned this. |-| Chloe lost= Рэйчел: So maybe your acting could use a little work. But at least you committed to the performance. Hand it over.= Хлоя: Thanks. I could use a drink after trying to keep up with you. Chloe drinks the wine, then gives it back to Rachel. |-| No, thanks.= 'Хлоя:' No, thanks. You're the one who really worked for it. 'Рэйчел:' Suit yourself. ''Rachel continues drinking. Рэйчел: away I am excessively sober right now. Хлоя: (мысленно) Right. Okay. Guess we're leaving now. Mill This chapter was supposed to explore the Dog fighting, taking place at the Old Mill. However, it was deleted from the final version of the game. Junkyard Rachel and Chloe walk down a train track. Rachel is drinking the wine that the two of them stole from the picnickers and Chloe is balancing on the rails. They come across the Junkyard: American Rust. Хлоя: Woah. Hey, check this out! Рэйчел: What? Chloe gestures at the junkyard, suggesting that they should explore. Рэйчел: Great. It's a pile of trash. Хлоя: Uh, yeah, an awesome pile of trash. Let's explore. Рэйчел: You have fun, Chloe. I'm gonna go sit down. Хлоя: (мысленно) Rachel's been acting kind of standoffish ever since we left the park. What's her deal? Rachel sits on a crate, looking upset, still holding her wine. Call her out.= Хлоя: I've heard that actors are moody, but wow Rachel. Рэйчел: I'm not moody. I just need some space. Is that alright with you? |-|Let her be= Chloe sits on the rusted car behind Rachel who gives a very disapproving look while the awkward Chloe behind her fidgets in her place. Рэйчел: Chloe, I'd really like some space right now. Хлоя: Okay... Actually, no. I thought we were having a great day together. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? Рэйчел: I'm not acting like anything. I just want to be left alone right now. I understand.= Хлоя: Yeah, I get it. I know I'm not the easiest person to be around. I don't exactly have tons of experience with the whole friendship thing. Рэйчел: Not everything revolves around you, Chloe. Хлоя: I didn't say it did. I'm just saying I understand. Рэйчел: No. You really don't. |-|I don't understand.= Хлоя: No. I don't understand. You can't just turn on me for no reason. Рэйчел: up to face Chloe I'm sorry, turn on you? I guess I forgot, it's always about how you feel, isn't it? "Sad Chloe's fucking sad again." Maybe you should try giving a shit about other people for once. Хлоя: shouts Are you serious right now? Рэйчел: her wine bottle at a barrel Fuck! Rachel lets out a very frustrated groan, returning to her seat. Хлоя: (мысленно) Okay, I still have no idea what's going on with Rachel, but apparently she gets smashy when she's angry. I can work with that. Chloe scans the area, and looks almost relieved when she finds a baseball bat leaning against one of the old rusted cars. Хлоя: up the bat Score. Give Rachel the bat.= Хлоя: Here. If you really wanna smash something, this should do the trick. Rachel turns to look at Chloe. Acknowledging her request, she stands up and takes the bat from Chloe and examines it. |-|Give Rachel a show.= Хлоя: Hey, check this out. Хлоя: up a beer bottle I don't always drink beer. But when I do, I prefer drinking it next to an old toilet. said bottle on an old toilet behind her Хлоя: the bottle over with the bat Home run! Рэйчел: to Chloe Can I see? Рэйчел: the bat away I asked you to leave me alone. Хлоя: Are you kidding me? I know you're the school princess and all, with the DA daddy and the perfect grades and all the perfect little Victoria Chases kissing your perfect ass, but seriously... fuck you. Рэйчел: Great. I'm leaving. See you around, Chloe. Rachel turns away and heads back towards the tracks. Хлоя: You can't leave! Рэйчел: Watch me. Хлоя: Rachel, wait! Don't go. Рэйчел: again to face Chloe Why not? Хлоя: Because... because I don't want to ruin this the way I ruin everything else in my life. Рэйчел: And what is "this" exactly? A FRIENDSHIP.= Хлоя: A real friendship. Рэйчел: I thought Chloe Price doesn't need friends. Хлоя: I thought so too, before today. I guess it's easier to be alone if you decide it's a choice. I'm sorry. For whatever I did... or didn't do. Today was the best day I've had since... since my dad died. And I screwed it up somehow. Like I screw everything up. Cause I'm a fucking screw up. Рэйчел: Chloe... Хлоя: Please. I don't want to be alone anymore. Рэйчел: I'm sorry, Chloe. I can't say why, and I know it isn't fair. But I can't be your friend right now. Хлоя: Can't, or don't want to? Рэйчел: Does it matter? I'm really sorry. |-|SOMETHING MORE.= Хлоя: I mean... fuck. Are you actually going to make me say it? - Friendly with Rachel= Рэйчел: Say what? Хлоя: You know. Like, a friendship. But... more. Рэйчел: Oh... }} Хлоя: I know. Weird, right? It's just, today was the best day I've had since... since my dad died. And when I almost ruined it just now, the way I ruin everything, it made me realize... whatever's going on between us is special. Хлоя: (after a short pause) Come on, say something. - Friendly with Rachel= Рэйчел: Chloe I... I... Хлоя: You know what? Forget it. This was really stupid. I mean, you're Rachel Amber and I'm Chloe Price. Рэйчел: It's not that. It's just hard right now, and I can't talk about it. }} Хлоя: Why not? Рэйчел: Because I can't. I know it isn't fair. But it's how it is. 'Рэйчел:' Goodbye, Chloe. ''Rachel leaves. Chloe picks the bat up from the ground and looks around angrily. Хлоя: Fuck. This. Place. 'Chloe’s Rampage' Mannequin= - Chloe picked "FRIENDSHIP"= Хлоя: Fake and hollow. Who else do I know who fits that description? }} Chloe smashes the mannequin’s head off. 'Хлоя:' Fuck off, Rachel. |-| Box Of Junk= ''Chloe turns over a box of junk and a camera falls out of it 'Хлоя:' I've never understood your hard-on for cameras, Max. You took a million pictures of us, and not one of them showed that you were gonna leave when I needed you most. ''Chloe smashes it. 'Хлоя:' Fuck cameras. |-| Tool Box= 'Хлоя:' If you want to rip a family apart from the inside, it's important to bring the proper tools. ''Chloe picks up the tool box and throws it away. 'Хлоя:' Fuck you, David. |-| Optional victims= Empty Bottle Car Mirror Old Monitor "GOOD KIDDOS" Sign Can Of Paint ''After some random smashing, Chloe hits the Truck's tailgate. Хлоя: Shit! Chloe closes the trunk with her hand and moves to another section of the junkyard. There she sees her fathers wrecked car and drops the bat. Хлоя: Dad? Chloe approaches the car and starts hitting its hood with her fists and crying. Then she falls on her back and continues crying on the ground. Dream Chloe wakes up in William’s car again. “Burning the Midnight Oil” song is still playing on the radio. William turns it off and looks at Chloe. William: Why are you crying, sweetheart? The Raven suddenly appears on the hood of the car, and almost immediately disappears. Хлоя: Because you're not real. In the next shot David is sitting in the driver’s seat, but in a moment he is replaced by William. William: I'm not? Хлоя: (мысленно) What is going on? Хлоя: (thinks, looking at the mannequin head on a seat next to her) I guess I did that... William: Kiddo, look on the bright side, wouldja? Хлоя: What bright side? William: You made a new friend today. Chloe sees Rachel, walking towards the White Oak, as William’s car passes it by. Хлоя: (thinks, looking at the wine bottle on the floor) I don't feel drunk. William: Gotta say, that was some fight. William: She nearly took your head off. The car passes by Rachel again. This time she turns her head in Chloe’s direction. Хлоя: What do you care? William: Sorry, sweetheart, I guess I am getting into your personal business. Хлоя: (thinks, looking at the Tempest poster in front of her) What's past is prologue and shit... William: Sometimes people need you, though. William points outside. The car stops next to Rachel, who is looking at Chloe with wide eyes. William: Even when they don't admit it. Rachel puts her hand on the glass, Chloe puts hers on the other side. Suddenly Rachel catches on fire. Хлоя: Rachel... A truck appears outside the window and crashes into the left side of William's car. Junkyard - Night Chloe wakes up in her father’s wrecked car. She gets out of it and leans on the hood one last time. Then she goes towards the train tracks and starts walking back to the Overlook, as a raven flies over. Overlook - Night Rachel stands under the White Oak, while Chloe silently approaches her from behind. Рэйчел: You came. I'm glad. - Me, too.= Хлоя: Hey, I couldn't let the day end with... whatever this afternoon was. }} Рэйчел: Chloe, I want to talk to you about something, but... I don't know how to talk about this. - Say nothing.= Chloe stays silent. }} Рэйчел: You remember that guy we saw under this tree with that woman? Хлоя: The ones who were making out? Рэйчел: That was my dad. Хлоя: Oh. Alright. Рэйчел: And that woman was definitely not my mom. Хлоя: Oh. Рэйчел: The worst part is, I'm not surprised. I've felt like my dad's been lying about something for a while. I just... I didn't know what it was. So when I saw he got a text from an unknown number... asking him to meet... I thought I could catch him, or something... - Say nothing.= Chloe stays silent. }} Рэйчел: Chloe, I love my dad. I love him, and I never want to see his fucking face again. Хлоя: When my dad died, I was so mad at him. For months, I felt... wrong, because half the time I thought of him, I wanted to scream. And the other half, I forgot- Рэйчел: Forgot that anything had changed. Rachel takes a picture of her and her father out of her pocket. Рэйчел: It's silly, but I've carried this photo around with me for years. the picture to Chloe It's from Mt. Hood. My dad took me hiking there when I was ten. It started raining, and I fell and broke my arm three miles from the car. I remember screaming like I was gonna die. But my dad... he carried me down the mountain. I still remember the smell of his coat, and how calm he was, and the sound of his voice, and... - Give her space.= Chloe does nothing. }} Рэйчел: He was just so strong, you know? I felt safe. - No one's safe.= Хлоя: No one's ever safe. Рэйчел: Yeah. }} Хлоя: the picture back to Rachel Here. Рэйчел: Chloe, I owe you an apology. - I owe you one, too.= Хлоя: Hey, we were both kind of the queen of shitty. }} Рэйчел: No, I mean it. - Chloe picked "FRIENDSHIP"= Рэйчел: Maybe you just see it as friendship, I don't know. But I put you on the spot, and I could have handled that better. I'm sorry. }} Хлоя: Rachel, after the day you've had, it's ok. I mean it. We have all the time in the world to figure out whatever this is. - Friendly with Rachel= Рэйчел: Meeting you, this friendship... it means more to me than you could possibly imagine. Хлоя: Hey, no, it's ok. Whatever this is, we're going to figure it out, together. Right? }} Рэйчел: I just want you to know... I'm lucky that you were with me today. You're a badass, Chloe Price. Хлоя: What? Рэйчел: Remember that biker asshole who wouldn't let you into the mill? - Failed the bouncer’s backtalk challenge.= Рэйчел: You didn't give a shit. I saw you sneak through the side door. }} Хлоя: You saw that? Рэйчел: And those skeevy douchebags who followed you upstairs? - Chloe had the bottle.= Рэйчел: You dropped that one guy with a bottle to the face. }} Хлоя: Only because you showed up at the last minute and- - Chloe ran.= Рэйчел: Two against one, but you wouldn't take any shit from them. Хлоя: I'd be dead if you hadn't thrown that bottle- Рэйчел: You inspired me. }} - Failed the backtalk challenge.= Хлоя: And almost got punched in the head. }} }} Рэйчел: Plus you came along with me, no questions asked. Хлоя: Well, I don't really need a good reason to ditch school. Рэйчел: I guess tomorrow there'll be hell to pay. Хлоя: My mom might skip grounding and just go straight to the death penalty. Рэйчел: And my dad will definitely punish me with... - Fuck him.= Хлоя: Fuck your dad. }} Рэйчел: Fuck him. Хлоя: What I wouldn't give to leave this place and never look back... Рэйчел: What's stopping us? Хлоя: Us? Are you serious? Рэйчел: There's nothing keeping me here. Not anymore. Хлоя: So if I came to you tomorrow and told you to pack your bags... Рэйчел: I'm serious. Let's do it, Chloe. Let's leave this place forever. Хлоя: Okay. Rachel looks at the photo in her hand. Рэйчел: Can I borrow your lighter? Chloe gives her the lighter. Рэйчел: Thank you. Rachel sets the photo on fire and lets it fall into the trash can. As the garbage inside the can starts burning, she takes a step back. Хлоя: Come on. After a moment of hesitation, Rachel kicks the trash can over. Its burning contents fall out towards the White Oak, setting it on fire. Rachel starts screaming loudly, and at the same time a gust of wind comes from behind her, spreading the fire to the entire tree. Rachel is breathing heavily and crying. Then she lets out another scream, and another gust of wind comes blowing at the fire. Both girls are looking in shock, as the fire starts spreading to other trees. Epilogue Closing shots are showing different residents of Arcadia bay notice the fully blown forest fire. Frank and his friend are hanging out next to his RV at the Old Mill. David is fixing up his car, while Joyce brings him a bottle of beer. Nathan is sitting at the fountain, looking through his picture book. Then he notices Steph, Mikey and Drew, hanging at the picnic table far from him. James Amber and Principal Wells are talking to a police officer at the Blackwell parking lot. The woman in white is sitting at the Overlook Park, looking at the fire. While smoking a cigarette, she starts smiling mysteriously. END OF EPISODE 1: AWAKE Категория:Before the Storm Категория:Особый контент Категория:Сценарии эпизодов (Before the Storm) Категория:Особый контент (Before the Storm)